La vie avant tout
by Clarisse972
Summary: Peeta découvre que Katniss est enceinte de leur premier enfant. Comment vont-ils vivre cet évènement ?
1. Partie 1

Ma première fic sur **HG.** Il y en aura d'autres.

Elle sera courte, 3 ou 4 chapitres maxi !

Les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Suzanne Collins.**

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 1

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

J'étais dans le jardin, je récoltais tomates et autres légumes. Je voulais préparer une soupe pour Katniss pour le diner de ce soir.

-Peeta !

Je soulevai la tête vers la fenêtre du premier étage. Elle me dévisageait, affolée. Je laissai tout en plan pour grimper et la rejoindre rapidement. Depuis quelques semaines, elle exprimait beaucoup d'anxiété. Pas que ce soit inhabituel mais à ce stade cela correspondait plus à des crises d'angoisse ponctuelles que j'étais le seul à pouvoir calmer. Elle ouvrait déjà la porte et se heurta à moi en m'étreignant violemment. Elle tremblait, la respiration saccadée. Comme je le craignais, elle était encore en proie à une crise. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la provoquer ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je la serrai fort à mon tour pour lui communiquer toute ma force. Elle en avait besoin pour lutter contre ce qui l'engloutissait.

-Viens.

Je l'obligeai à retourner dans la chambre et la forçai à s'asseoir en la maintenant contre moi. Elle cacha son visage dans mon cou :

-Je ne comprends pas Peeta. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

-Tu es fatiguée je trouve, c'est peut-être ça ?

-Je voulais t'aider au jardin mais j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je me sens nauséeuse, j'ai perdu mon énergie, je le sens. Je n'ai même pas pu aller chasser ce matin.

Je caressai son bras lentement, j'avais la main un peu sale avec la terre mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. J'étais habitué à la texture inégale de sa peau depuis « l'accident ». Je n'aimais pas y repenser, ni nommer cette période. Je voulais oublier comme elle, sans pour autant oublier ceux que nous avions perdus.

-Tu couves peut-être une grippe ? On devrait peut-être voir le médecin.

D'habitude elle aurait refusé d'un bloc, elle avait peu confiance en l'humanité, et ce médecin était là depuis à peine deux ans. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et c'était pour son poignet qu'elle s'était foulé.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Elle respirait mieux, apaisée par mes lents mouvements.

-Oui, prends rendez-vous.

Il n'y avait pas de rendez-vous, on passait dans l'ordre où on arrivait, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter avec ça et j'acquiesçai. Une heure plus tard, nous avancions tranquillement le long de la rue principale, le bitume et les maisons avaient remplacé le néant. Des enfants jouaient dehors. C'était inespéré tout cette vie. C'était revigorant, du moins pour moi, Katniss le vivait moins bien. Elle sursautait encore parfois pour un rien, refusait même certain contact, et évitait de croiser des enfants autant que possible. Depuis maintenant douze ans que nous étions ici, nous avions pu doucement nous adapter à cette vie partielle. Nous survivions l'un et l'autre, nourrit de l'amour de l'autre. Nous avions recrée un noyau social, avec Haymitch en son centre qui vivait non-loin et qui s'alcoolisait moins, Sae boui-boui et sa petite-fille, Annie et son fils qui était aussi grand qu'elle maintenant. Et aussi Thom (l'ex compagnon de mine de Gale) et sa femme. Ils avaient eu un fils l'année précédente. J'avais fait le deuil d'une vie de famille quand les années passant, Katniss n'avait jamais exprimé son désir d'enfant. Je lui en avais reparlé avec beaucoup de détours il y a un an, à l'aube de mes trente ans mais elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête, ce que j'avais accepté sans problème. Nous avons pu continuer à vivre et ce, en étant tous les deux, c'était déjà plus que j'en espérais.

En entrant dans le centre de soins, il était déjà dix-huit heures, le dernier soignant allait partir quand il nous aperçut. Il se figea un instant puis nous sourit. Nous étions connus et respectés. C'était gênant mais on s'y était habitués depuis le temps.

-Désolé d'arriver si tard, m'excusai-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Le Dr Moore est là ?

-Non, il est déjà parti.

-Katniss couve quelque chose, pourriez-vous jeter un œil ?

-Entrez.

Il redéposa son imper et nous fit pénétrer dans une salle d'examen neuve, comme quasiment tout dans cette ville, même les habitants. Alors qu'il l'examina, sans piper mot sur ses nombreuses cicatrices, il resta impassible.

-Il n'y a rien, rien de visible en tout cas. Je vais prendre votre tension.

Il s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils :

-Elle est basse, vous êtes surmenée ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude, dit-elle, je chasse, je m'occupe de la maison et d'Haymitch, je vais parfois au marché vendre ma marchandise. Rien d'inhabituel depuis plusieurs années.

Il lui demanda de s'allonger et palpa son abdomen. Elle attendit sans rien exprimer.

-C'est sensible ?

-Sensible ?

-Etes-vous gênée quand je fais ceci ?

Elle avait un grand seuil de tolérance à la douleur alors être gênée, cela ne devait pas signifier grand-chose pour elle. Il palpa encore par-ci par-là sans aucune réaction de Katniss

-Je vais quand même faire une prise de sang.

Il serra son bras d'un élastique, chercha une veine. Elle changea de couleur en voyant l'aiguille.

-Peut-être… commençai-je, alarmé.

Mais il frottait déjà le creux de son bras d'un coton imbibé d'alcool.

-Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il heureusement.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est utile ?

-Mon examen n'est pas concluant, il vaut mieux vérifier.

Elle chercha mon regard, stressée, je lui souris, confiant. Elle tenta d'ignorer l'aiguille et respira un bon coup.

-Allez-y.

La minute suivante nous étions dehors. Elle frotta son bras machinalement et s'assit sur la marche, j'en fis de même, comme son ombre.

-Tu crois que j'ai quoi ? Une maladie ?

Elle paraissait loin de tout ça, mais je n'étais pas dupe.

-Mais non, relativisai-je en tentant de cacher mon anxiété.

A vrai dire, j'y avais pensé mais cette seule idée me rendait fou. Elle était tout ce que j'avais : mon univers, la seule personne pour qui je ressentais de l'amour. C'était précieux, elle m'était indispensable pour continuer dans cette vie, et même dans celle d'après.

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi cette prise de sang ?

-Tu es peut-être carencée, ou anémiée, on ne sait pas. Il vaut mieux qu'il vérifie avant de te donner un traitement.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue et se décida à se lever pour partir.

OoooO

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, le téléphone sonna.

J'étais rentré du travail vers midi, je ne travaillais que le matin, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Katniss seule plus longtemps. J'avais ouvert une boulangerie, je pétrissais, enfournais et cuisais le pain le matin et le petit Luke, un gamin travailleur, le vendait l'après-midi. Nous étions appréciés, fournissant du pain frais et chaud aux habitants qui le désiraient. Notre économie s'était doucement relancée avec la fabrique de médicaments qui avait généré beaucoup d'emplois. Les districts s'étaient mélangés, l'ex Capitole servait de centre coordinateur, les compétences s'étaient élargies, les écoles avaient été reconstruites, des enfants étaient nés pour les remplir.

Je décrochai, c'était le Dr Moore, le seul médecin du centre.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non. Que se passe-t-il ? M'alarmai-je.

-Je peux parler à votre femme ?

Nous n'étions pas mariés mais ici, c'était tout comme. Et j'aimais cette idée.

-Pourquoi ? M'affolai-je.

-Je voudrais qu'elle passe me voir.

-Pourquoi ? Insistai-je.

Alors qu'il me répondait, Katniss descendit de l'étage et se tint au pied de l'escalier, interrogatrice.

-Nous passerons, soufflai-je, sous le choc.

Je raccrochai, Katniss fronça les sourcils, je devais vraiment avoir une sale mine. Elle était humide d'une douche récente. Ses cheveux séchaient à l'air libre, elle portait une tunique ample bleu marine et un pantalon en coton noir. Elle avait porté du noir longtemps, maintenant elle s'autorisait un peu de bleu ou du marron.

-Peeta ?

Silence.

-C'était qui au téléphone ?

-Le Dr Moore.

Elle se figea, devint pâle comme un linge. Je craignis une autre crise de panique mais rien ne vint. Elle agrippa la rambarde de l'escalier et attendis que je développe.

-Il semblerait que … tu sois enceinte.

Cette sensation dans mon cœur enfla, mélange de bonheur, d'incrédulité et de crainte. Crainte qui s'accentua en la voyant stoïque, muette.

-Chérie ?

Elle secoua la tête, son front se posa sur sa main. Je me rapprochai enfin, ma main sur son épaule.

-Dis quelque chose.

Elle pleurait, de chaudes larmes. J'attendis, luttant pour ne pas pleurer aussi même si nos raisons différaient. Elle sécha ses larmes brusquement, rageusement. Elle était fâchée. Je ne pouvais que comprendre sa colère, mais je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait pu arriver, elle prenait ses précautions.

-Ça arrive d'oublier, tentai-je.

-Je n'ai rien oublié. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide.

Je la dévisageai, perplexe. Elle accepta de croiser mon regard, mais je décelais quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux gris.

-Explique ?

-Je voulais t'en parler … mais je ne voulais pas te faire de fausse joie. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir porter la vie. J'ai lu dans un livre que cela pouvait prendre des mois parfois des années.

Je reculai, estomaqué.

-Tu as décidé ça sans m'en parler ?

-Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu veux des enfants, non ?

J'étais heureux oui mais pas elle, et puis…

-C'est quelque chose qui se décide à deux, ce n'est pas anodin, c'est une grosse responsabilité.

Elle se brouilla comme du papier mâché. Je ne voulais pas être brutal, je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit un sacrifice de sa part.

-Je sens que tu l'as fait pour moi, et qu'en plus tu n'es pas prête pour ça.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle de nouveau en colère.

-Et je ne veux pas être une source de stress pour toi. Je le refuse. Je pouvais me contenter de ce que nous avions.

-Tu te mens à toi-même.

-Ne me dis pas ce que dois penser, Katniss.

Elle se braqua et cela me fit mal mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas toujours l'épargner. Malheureusement.

-Je t'ai vu avec le fils de Thom, tu es fait pour être père. Je t'ai vu aussi jouer avec le petit frère de Luke. Certains matins, je viens près de ton travail, je le vois arriver vers dix heures avec Timmy pour t'obliger à faire une pause et jouer avec eux au ballon.

Je m'étonnai de ces aveux. Je m'étonnai de ne pas l'avoir remarquée, planquée je ne sais où à m'observer. Je m'étonnai moins de savoir qu'elle préférait m'épier que rester seule chez nous.

-Je ne fais que quelques passes, avec ma prothèse ce n'est pas évident.

-Ne le nie pas, tu l'adores ce môme.

-Il n'a que cinq ans, à cet âge tous les gamins sont mignons.

-Je t'ai vu le prendre dans tes bras, le soulever en l'air, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Et quand ils viennent manger avec leur mère à la maison, tu ne taris pas d'éloges sur ses dessins grotesques et ses jeux puérils.

-Tu es dure.

-Je suis réaliste. Tu es un père-né, Peeta. Je ne peux pas te priver de ça. Tu m'as tout donné, tout.

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard, conclut-elle, bornée. Nous allons devoir faire avec.

Et elle recommença à pleurer.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	2. Partie 2

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à ma **VIP, SG, CarlaHG, Pims10, Nicky XYZ, kyndilou, kinoum, Sissy1789 et Linou2701 pour** les reviews !

Merci pour les alertes et les favoris.

Merci pour ce bel accueil, voilà la suite du point de vue de Katniss.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 2

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Installée sur la table d'examen du Dr Moore, je regardais le plafond. Je n'avais pas envie de regarder l'écran en face de moi. Peeta était assis sur une des chaises devant le bureau. Il écoutait attentivement tout ce que disait le médecin comme si c'étaient des paroles d'évangile. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de compliqué. J'étais enceinte, mais avec ma chance, je risquais une fausse couche ou un enfant malformé.

Je m'en voulus de penser ça, pas parce que ce n'était pas la réalité mais plutôt parce que cela pourrait blesser Peeta. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si mécontent, il m'en voulait pour quelque chose qu'il désirait. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le priver d'être heureux. Mon but restait le même depuis toutes ces années : le garder en vie et le voir heureux, et pour cela je devais être vigilante sur sa santé et accéder à ses requêtes aussi difficiles soient-elles.

Alors que résonnaient les battements de cœur de l'enfant de Peeta, je fronçai les sourcils, stressée par la rapidité de ceux-ci.

-Tout est normal, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour le moment.

Pour le moment ? Le pli au milieu de mon front s'accentua.

-Allons, allons, dit le Dr Moore en tendant quelque chose à Peeta.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera au moment de l'accouchement, rit-il.

Peeta était ému. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à le voir dans cet état. Il refusa le mouchoir du médecin et se sécha les yeux de sa manche de chemise. Son regard croisa le mien et il sourit, un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage, et son effet fut immédiat. Je savais que j'avais bien fait, quoi qu'il en dise. Se rendait-il seulement compte que sans son sourire au quotidien, sans son appui, je n'étais qu'une enveloppe vide bonne à être mise en quatre planches ?

La mort, parlons-en ! Elle ne m'avait jamais fait peur tant que cela me concernait mais la simple idée de voir mes proches mourir…

Mon cœur se compressa fatalement alors que le visage de Prim s'imprimait sur mes rétines. Je me tournai d'instinct vers Peeta et tendis mon bras vers lui. Il cessa de parler au médecin pour attraper ma main. Elle s'enroula autour de la sienne mécaniquement, elles se complétaient et sa chaleur me donna la force de ne pas sombrer dans la panique. Son visage se pencha, inquiet. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais ces temps-ci je ne faisais que ça. Et apparemment la grossesse et le taux élevé d'hormones expliquaient mes sautes d'humeur et mes crises de paniques.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Il hocha simplement la tête, il comprenait, il comprenait toujours. Le Dr Moore sécha mon abdomen et Peeta m'aida à me relever.

-Je vous revois dans un mois. Prenez les comprimés que je vous ai prescrits et prenez du repos. Le premier trimestre est toujours un peu compliqué. Une infirmière viendra régulièrement à votre domicile pour les prises de sang.

Ils voulaient me vider de mon sang ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout ce raffut ? Mais au fond de moi j'étais rassurée parce que l'enfant de Peeta méritait les meilleurs soins et toutes les précautions nécessaires. De mon côté, je devais faire en sorte de tenir ma part du marché et d'enfanter un bébé sain et vigoureux.

-Tenez.

Il me donna un livret et me prodigua énormément de conseils pour vivre cet évènement sereinement. Sereinement ? Sérieux ? Il était loin du compte mais je me concentrai sur ses paroles comme une bonne élève. Une fois n'était pas coutume.

-Maintenant je dois vous laisser, je dois partir pour mes visites.

C'était une bonne idée les visites mais j'étais incapable de laisser n'importe qui entrer chez nous aussi « normal » soit-il.

Dehors, j'expirai un grand coup, moins oppressée. Je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux. J'avais une grande envie d'aller me coucher et de recouvrir ma tête pour oublier le monde environnant mais à la place, nous nous rendîmes dans la pharmacie la plus proche, nous en avions deux. Les gens arrivaient maintenant à ne plus nous dévisager et c'était appréciable. Nous allions faire la queue quand la file s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Je refusai mais les gens insistèrent et la conversation reprit pour ceux qui se connaissaient. Peeta haussa les épaules pour minimiser tout ça. Je tendis l'ordonnance à la jeune femme en face de moi qui n'était autre que la femme de Thom. Une femme discrète et en retrait, une personne comme je les aimais en somme. Elle se contenta de me sourire et examina le papier entre ses mains. Si elle avait compris, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-Je reviens.

Après une minute, elle revint et Peeta régla ce que je devais. Il lui demanda brièvement des nouvelles de son fils tandis que je faisais déjà demi-tour pour sortir de cet endroit qui me rappelait aussi les hôpitaux. J'attendis Peeta dans un calme fictif et octroyai des sourires forcés aux personnes qui passaient en me saluant. Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchissais, stressée. J'avais peur de m'être lancée dans quelque chose de bien trop conséquent et ingérable. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et je ne devais pas lui montrer mes doutes. Il m'enlaça la taille sans prévenir, m'attira à lui et posa sa joue contre la mienne.

-Je suis désolé.

Je lui enserrai le cou, malheureuse.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, je veux que tu sois heureux. J'en ai besoin. Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas plantée.

Il s'écarta pour m'observer, il avait tellement d'empathie, il ressentait mon mal-être, je le voyais sur son visage. Cependant, il reprit contenance et afficha son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis heureux, je sais que ça va aller, et tu seras une bonne mère.

Je ne voulus pas le contredire. Je l'embrassai à la place, rassurée l'espace d'un instant. Mais en rentrant, je décidai de faire un détour chez Haymitch. Peeta m'accompagna, nous marchions côte à côte dans un même rythme.

-Tu veux lui annoncer ?

-Je veux son avis surtout, précisai-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux son regard objectif sur ma capacité à être une mère.

-Tu seras une bonne mère, ma chérie, répéta-t-il comme je m'y attendais.

-Tu n'es pas objectif.

-Parce que Haymitch le sera, lui, peut-être ?

-Oui !

J'avais clos le sujet, je l'entendis soupirer. Je le connaissais si bien. Un sourire bref naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Tu te moques, s'indigna-t-il à moitié.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Ah, oui ? Comment je peux en être sûr ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Parce que tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

-Exactement.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand j'aperçus le mot collé dessus.

« Je suis parti dans la capitale, je serai de retour dans une semaine… ou deux. »

Je m'agaçai.

-Il est encore parti voir Effie, supposa Peeta.

Ben ça. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas vivre ici ? Ça nous faciliterait la vie. Mais je rêvais debout, je le savais.

-Allez viens.

Il prit ma main et me ramena chez nous.

Pendant qu'il réchauffait la soupe d'hier, je m'isolai dans le bureau pour appeler ma mère. On pourrait croire qu'à défaut d'Haymitch je me tournais vers elle mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles, cela faisait quelques semaines que nous ne nous étions pas eues au téléphone. Elle vivait toujours seule, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Je raccrochai car elle ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Peut-être était-elle encore au travail ? Elle pouvait même y dormir parfois. Cela aurait pu m'inquiéter mais, en fait ,j'étais soulagée, elle avait trouvé quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Je pris notre livre de souvenirs dans la bibliothèque pour patienter le temps que je la rappelle. C'était toujours aussi dur tous ces visages, qu'ils soient représentés en photo, en croquis ou en peinture. Il avait jauni avec le temps mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Je me replongeai dans des sensations aussi nettes que si je les avais ressenties la veille. Mes mains se crispèrent, tremblèrent.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais beau savoir que si enfant il y avait, il n'irait pas dans une arène jouer au pire jeu qui soit, je me sentais tétanisée. J'avais fait un choix, un choix bon pour Peeta. Je devais l'assumer, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je redéposai le livre dans la bibliothèque et refis un essai pour contacter ma mère. Je laissai retentir, dix, vingt, trente sonneries, quand elle répondit enfin, essoufflée.

-Allô ?

-C'est Katniss.

Il y eut un blanc comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais. J'enchainai alors sur son travail pour couper court à la gêne qui s'installerait fatalement. Elle prit la perche que je lui tendis et elle parla, parla, parla encore… je n'écoutais pas réellement mais cela apaisa ma conscience. Quand Peeta vint m'annoncer que le diner était servi, je pris congés de ma mère non sans lui annoncer ma grossesse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'avais déjà raccroché. Je le suivis dans la cuisine. J'avais l'estomac noué, mais l'odeur du pain chaud me réconcilia avec l'appétit.

Nous dinions toujours en silence sans télévision. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

-Alors tu as annoncé la nouvelle à ta mère, constata-t-il.

-Mmmm.

-Nous devrions l'inviter à venir quelques jours. Qu'en penses-tu ? Lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-En quel honneur ? Me raidis-je.

Je n'aimais pas recevoir.

-Ce serait l'occasion de regrouper nos proches autour d'un diner, et vous pourriez, elle et toi, discuter de choses et d'autres.

Je voyais très clairement ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de ta mère, Katniss.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'elle.

-C'est un leurre.

Je me murai dans un silence réprobateur.

-Peu importe les dissensions entre ma mère et moi, je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit encore là. Tu as cette chance, saisis-la, il faut crever l'abcès.

Je lui en voulus d'avoir raison. J'avalai mon diner et montai me changer pour la nuit. Dans la salle de bain, une fois déshabillée, je me dirigeai vers le miroir en pied sculpté. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, je l'avais fait machinalement et je détaillai cette silhouette martyrisée avec détachement. Je ne voyais rien qui indiquait que je portais la vie, même de profil.

Peeta frappa à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non !

Je cherchai avec diligence de quoi me recouvrir. Il était hors de question qu'il me voie nue en pleine lumière. Je n'acceptais notre nudité que dans la pénombre, blottis dans le creux de nos bras. Quand je fus prête, je ressortis de la pièce. Il était assis sur le bord du lit.

-Tu peux y aller.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu étais fâchée, je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

Je fis mine de ne pas en être affectée et je m'allongeai sous les couvertures. Le livret de grossesse se trouvait sur ma table de chevet, je le parcourus tandis que Peeta se déshabillait sur place. Il n'avait pas de complexe avec son corps, il pouvait se le permettre mais ça me dérangeait toujours autant. Ce qu'il m'inspirait me gênait encore parfois car c'était souvent intempestif et à des moments inappropriés.

-Tu ne vas pas peindre ?

Le soir, il aimait s'isoler un peu pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favori. Il s'assit de son côté pour ôter sa prothèse.

-Non pas ce soir.

Il se glissa sous les draps et m'observa en train de lire ce fichu livret au final bien inutile.

-Tu y trouves des réponses ?

-Oui, mentis-je.

-Bien.

Il se cala contre mon cœur, sa main se faufila sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon ventre. Le contact me procura un bien-être inimaginable.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je le zieutai du coin de l'œil, surprise, mais il avait fermé les yeux. Et comme je le pensais, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

J'ai vu HG, en 3D ce n'était pas super mais bon. C'était pas mal, j'ai apprécié certaines scènes très fidèles au livre, et j'ai été déçue par l'omission de certains passages essentiels à mes yeux. Un avis mitigé donc.


	3. Partie 3

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **SG, CarlaHG, kyndilou, kinoum, Sissy1789 et Linou2701 pour** les reviews !

Votre enthousiasme me fait plaisir.

On revient sur Peeta.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 3

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Après un mois, j'avais fini par obtenir gain de cause concernant la venue de la mère de Katniss.

Je l'attendais sur le quai de la gare, un peu stressé. Malgré ma certitude que c'était pour le bien de tous, j'appréhendais quand même ces retrouvailles.

Je fixai ma montre, le train avait du retard. Il était encore tôt, nous étions samedi, je m'étais octroyé un repos pour cette occasion. Inutile de rester debout, je retournai donc m'asseoir sur un des bancs présents. Le quai était désert, la gare servait surtout de transit pour l'arrivée des marchandises.

Je posai ma nuque sur le rebord et fermai les yeux, soudain las. Je dormais mal ces derniers temps, secoué par des cauchemars un peu différents des précédents.

Je me retrouvais dans l'arène avec un bébé dans les bras, c'était le mien (je le ressentais confusément) et tous les sacrifiés des jeux me poursuivaient dans l'unique but de le tuer. Ce qu'ils parvenaient toujours à faire à mon plus grand désespoir. Katniss me trouvait pâlichon à cause de ces nuits sans sommeil. J'avais prétexté plein de raisons mais elle n'avait pas été dupe.

-Tu as peur toi aussi.

Elle cherchait à veiller sur moi mais elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle dormait tard le matin, faisait une longue sieste l'après-midi et dormait tôt le soir. Elle s'en agaçait, peu habituée à autant de léthargie.

J'entendis le train de loin, il allait bientôt entrer en gare. Je me levai d'un bond, de nouveau stressé. Je lissai ma chemise, mon pantalon, je me recoiffai dans la mesure du possible. Je voulais faire bonne impression. Je n'avais revu cette femme qu'une seule fois après la fin de la guerre quand j'étais encore au Capitole avant qu'elle ne parte pour le district 4. Elle m'avait demandé de veiller sur sa fille.

 _-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la Présidente Paylor t'y autorise. Tu es le seul qui puisse aider ma fille à être heureuse. Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu l'aimer depuis toujours. Et puis il y a eu l'épisode du pain, et les jeux. C'est très significatif._

 _-Comment ça ? Lui avais-je demandé, gêné et curieux._

 _-Tu es généreux et pacifiste. Tu fuis les conflits, mais si tu dois y faire face, tu sais aplanir les angles et apaiser les tensions. Et Katniss a besoin de paix plus que tout autre chose._

Sur ce point, j'avais été d'accord.

-Peeta !

Elle descendait en me faisant signe. Elle avait changé, le chagrin ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle avait des cheveux blancs dans son chignon et des rides marquées aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle me sourit et serra ma main dans la sienne. Elle était sincère dans cette joie de me revoir. Je pris sa valise.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Moyennement. J'étais un peu anxieuse.

J'eus une moue compréhensive et je lui demandai de me suivre. Thom attendait patiemment, installé dans sa jeep. Il m'avait proposé de nous servir de chauffeur quand je lui avais annoncé l'arrivée de Mme Everdeen. Je fis les présentations, déposai la valise à l'avant et nous nous installâmes à l'arrière. Le long du trajet, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage reconstruit. Je voyais l'émotion qu'elle tentait de contenir, je ne permis pas d'intervenir : je percevais son besoin de solitude.

-Arrêtez-vous ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Thom s'exécuta, surpris. Elle descendit du véhicule et se dirigea vers le monument aux morts. C'était le même dans chaque district. Il était immense, tel un obélisque. Les noms des défunts du 12 étaient gravés dans la pierre. Elle l'étudia avec minutie, puis se figea dans une expression qui me serra le cœur. Je connaissais chaque nom inscrit. Chaque nom était un nom de trop. J'avais passé du temps ici certains soirs quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Tu devrais aller la chercher Peeta, me conseilla Thom.

-Attends encore un peu.

Effectivement, elle revint d'elle-même après quelques minutes, le visage ravagé par la peine. Elle se rassit à mes côtés et fixa le sol.

Devant la grille, Thom nous fit signe avant de partir rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

-N'oublie pas le diner de ce soir.

-T'inquiète, on sera là.

J'avais prévu de lui annoncer la nouvelle ce soir même si je devinais qu'il devait déjà être au courant. En remontant l'allée, je vis Katniss debout sur le seuil. Les deux femmes se firent face silencieusement, je les laissai seules un instant pour aller mettre la valise de ma belle-mère dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage. Je fus plus attentif en revenant, debout en haut des escaliers, guettant le moindre signe de dispute mais tout était étrangement silencieux. Pour me rassurer, je les rejoignis dans la cuisine où elles se trouvaient en ce moment. Katniss préparait une grande théière de thé. J'hésitai à me joindre à elles, elles avaient besoin d'espace pour se retrouver.

-Tu en veux ? Me proposa-t-elle.

Je faillis décliner l'offre mais son regard sévère m'obligea à m'asseoir. Elle fit le service, proposa du sucre à sa mère, en mis deux dans le sien et rangea le sucrier. La tasse fumante devant moi était odorante, j'aimais boire du thé, peu importait l'heure. Katniss s'y était mise du coup. Au lieu de venir s'asseoir, elle s'accola à la gazinière, une tasse dans sa main droite, l'autre bras plié sur son ventre de manière protectrice. Je fronçai les sourcils, je la voyais souvent faire quand nous nous retrouvions hors de la maison, mais jamais ici, dans notre sanctuaire. Que craignait-elle de sa mère ?

-Alors c'est prévu pour quand ?

Je manquai de sursauter, surpris par ce silence rompu par la voix de ma belle-mère.

-Pour le début de l'hiver, répondit Katniss sans chaleur.

-Il faudra bien le couvrir.

-On y veillera, répondis-je à mon tour pour temporiser l'œil acide que Katniss vrilla sur elle.

-Je vais être grand-mère alors, sembla-t-elle seulement réaliser d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui il semblerait, dit Katniss.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais.

-Moi non plus, tu ne m'as pas donné envie d'en vouloir vue la piètre mère que tu étais pour n… pour moi.

Je m'alarmai, j'avais noté l'hésitation, le changement de posture : elle était sur la défensive.

-Tu as raison.

Sa mère se détourna, au bord des sanglots.

-Je n'ai pas su vous protéger, Prim et toi.

- _Ne prononce plus jamais son nom !_

Katniss avait lancé sa tasse de thé à la figure de sa mère qui se protégea de son bras. Effaré, je constatai les dégâts. Je voulus l'aider mais elle était déjà debout, le bras écorché, le visage rougi, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Je partais déjà à sa suite quand Katniss m'ordonna de ne pas y aller.

-Elle est infirmière, elle saura se soigner.

Elle épongea la table et ramassa la tasse brisée au sol qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle.

-Katniss, soupirai-je.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Elle cacha brusquement son visage dans ses mains.

-Mais je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Et quand je la vois, je vois ma petite sœur. Et ça…

Sa voix se brisa, elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle cacha son visage dans mon cou.

-Je suis fatiguée.

Je caressai sa tresse, son dos.

-Monte te reposer.

-Viens avec moi.

-Je vais d'abord voir comment va ta mère.

Elle se redressa vivement, colérique.

-Je te rejoins après, promis.

OoooO

Je retrouvai ma belle-mère derrière, accroupie devant le parterre de primevères. Katniss avait raison, elle s'était déjà occupée de ses blessures. Un bandage entourait son bras, une crème luisait sur une bonne partie de sa figure. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, caressant d'une main quelques fleurs.

-Je me suis permise de fouiller dans votre pharmacie.

-Pas de soucis. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne me sens chez moi nulle part. Je n'ai plus de maison, ni de foyer, ni de famille.

-Nous sommes là.

Elle m'observa franchement, sans détour cette fois, et je reconnus un peu de Katniss en elle.

-Tu es un bon garçon.

J'aurais pu le prendre mal (je n'étais plus un enfant !) mais c'était un compliment venant de sa part.

-Tu me rappelle ton père.

Etonné, j'attendis la suite mais elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Pourquoi me parlait-elle de lui ? Il est vrai qu'il la connaissait, il en avait parlé une fois ou deux à la maison, je ne savais plus pour quelle raison. Je m'en rappelais parce que tout ce qui concernait Katniss de près ou de loin m'avait toujours intéressé.

-Vous connaissiez mon père ?

Elle hocha juste la tête. Parler de mes proches n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'avant, ou disons que je le supportais mieux. Il m'arrivait de penser à eux, d'imaginer quelle vie ils auraient aujourd'hui. Les meilleurs moments de mon enfance je les avais passés avec eux, malgré la vie difficile que nous menions car dans mon cœur j'avais déjà un trésor prénommé Katniss Everdeen.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile d'élever des enfants, il faudra t'accrocher pour ne pas déraper et faire défection. Katniss ne supportera pas un autre abandon.

-Je serai toujours là pour elle. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait.

-Il ne faut pas être fataliste, je suis plein d'optimisme et je ne m'en fais plus.

-C'est ce que ma fille aime chez toi. Et moi aussi.

Elle retira quelques feuilles mortes, quelques mauvaises herbes, absorbée.

-Katniss m'attend, je peux vous laisser ?

-Je vais préparer le déjeuner, ne la fait pas attendre.

-J'ai oublié de vous montrer votre chambre.

-Je trouverai. Vas-y !

En montant les marches, je m'interrogeais sur le bien-fondé de ce diner de ce soir. Je devrais peut-être le reporter ? Notre chambre était grande ouverte sans Katniss à l'intérieur. En avançant un peu plus au fond du couloir, je l'entendis s'affairer dans la chambre d'amis. Elle était en plein rangement, la valise de sa mère ouverte.

-Elle aurait peut-être préféré ranger ses affaires elle-même, intervins-je, surpris.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper.

En allant à la fenêtre, j'aperçus sa mère encore accroupie devant les primevères. Voilà donc ce que Katniss faisait réellement, elle gardait un œil sur nous.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Elle veut seulement que ça aille pour nous.

-Combien de temps va-t-elle rester ?

-Une semaine.

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et continua son rangement. La pièce était propre, je l'avais nettoyée moi-même la veille, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus pour l'aider. Elle s'immobilisa subitement, figée comme une statue, un médaillon en main. Je le reconnus.

-C'est ton médaillon.

Que faisait-il dans les affaires de sa mère ? Je pensais que Katniss était revenue avec. J'étais déjà à côté d'elle, craignant un débordement mais elle resta ainsi une éternité et quand je voulus le prendre, elle refusa et décida de l'ouvrir. Elle devint pâle, tanguant dangereusement.

-Je te l'ai ramené, entendis-je derrière nous. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé le récupérer.

Katniss referma le médaillon aussi sec, et le redéposa là où il se trouvait au départ. Sa mère approcha pour le reprendre et le lui tendre.

-J'en veux pas ! Cria Katniss, bouleversée.

Sa mère se renferma, se détourna. Je tirai Katniss vers la porte.

-Tu as besoin de repos, allons dans notre chambre.

Elle refusa de sortir, vrillant sur le dos de sa mère des yeux furibonds.

-Ne joue pas à la victime, c'est de ta faute si je t'en veux !

Sa mère fit volte-face.

-Je ne suis pas une victime ! S'enflamma-t-elle. Je suis juste anéantie qu'après toutes ces années tu refuses de nous pardonner.

Leur pardonner ?

-Vous pardonner ? Cracha Katniss, vous m'avez trahie, abandonnée, et j'ai eu tellement mal !

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, ma douce.

-Je vous aimais tellement, papa, Prim, Gale et toi, maman ! Et j'ai tout perdu en un claquement de doigts ! Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus m'attacher de cette manière.

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec Peeta.

Katniss se tourna vers moi, toute colère envolée.

-C'est la seule belle chose qui me reste de tout cet enfer. Et l'idée de le perdre me tourmente même si c'est dans cinquante ans.

Ma gorge se noua, je comprenais cette peur, j'avais la même au fond de moi.

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens à ton égard, répondit sa mère. Je t'aime tellement Katniss.

Les yeux de sa fille se voilèrent, peu habituée à un déballage de sentiments provenant de sa mère ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ils croisèrent les miens, je l'encourageai, elle hésita puis quitta la chambre sans un mot.

* * *

Un point sur Peeta, ou plutôt Josh. J'ai vu les deux premiers films avant de lire le livre. Je l'ai trouvé fade à l'écran et ça m'a un peu gâché ma lecture. Voilà pourquoi je n'écrivais pas sur la saga. Et puis dans le 3 je l'ai trouvé meilleur et ensuite j'ai vu tout son talent d'acteur dans « Paradise lost ». Je l'ai trouvé énorme ! J'ai pu me réconcilier avec Peeta et mon envie d'écrire est apparue, fallait juste trouver un thème qui ne parle ni de jeux, ni de guerre. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de travailler sur quelque chose d'aussi sombre. Je voulais un peu de lumière et un peu d'amour.

Bref…

La suite bientôt.


	4. Partie 4

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **SG, CarlaHG, ma VIP, sarah70801, kinoum, Sissy1789 et Linou2701** pourles reviews !

Ça fait trop plaiz !

On revient sur Katniss

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 4

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Peeta était dans le bureau, il passait des coups de fils, c'était urgent apparemment.

Je n'avais pas pu faire de sieste, contrariée par ma dispute avec ma mère. Je voulais qu'elle parte car elle avait démultiplié mes angoisses, ravivé trop de peine. Ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Je l'entendais s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle avait fait le déjeuner puis le diner. J'étais monté dans ma chambre avec un plateau ce midi, et je sentais que j'allais faire la même chose ce soir.

Peeta ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille cette fois-ci. Contrariée, je dus diner en sa présence. Nous étions face à face, et lui, il mangeait à mes côtés. Il me surveillait, épiait chacun de mes mouvements. Je le sentais tendu, je ne voulais pas de tensions entre nous mais cette femme ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Heureusement, elle eut la bonne idée de rester muette. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, à la recherche d'un souvenir agréable.

Je m'amusais, si je peux utiliser ce terme, à comptabiliser les actes de bonté des gens autour de moi, proche, connaissances, inconnus. Cela m'aidait à voir la vie d'un point de vue moins sombre. Cela prouvait que l'humanité n'était pas perdue à jamais. Et j'en avais besoin comme l'air que je respirais. La veille, quand l'infirmière était passée pour la prise de sang, elle m'avait raconté comment elle avait passé son jour de repos au lac avec sa sœur. Tout allait bien, elles avaient pique-niqué, et puis elles étaient allées se baigner. Sur le chemin du retour, à vélo, sa sœur avait voulu éviter une cane et ses petits qui traversaient à la queue leu leu, et elle était tombée, se foulant méchamment la cheville. Un homme et son fils, qui partaient à la pêche tranquillement, se proposèrent de les déposer au centre de soins. Le père chargea les vélos, les accompagna, et ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient terminé pour les déposer devant chez elles. Elles vivaient à proximité l'une de l'autre. Cela paraissait si peu mais elle en avait été encore très émue. Et moi aussi.

Quand je revins à moi, ma mère avait déjà quitté la table, Peeta débarrassa et entreprit de faire la vaisselle.

-Tu veux du thé ? me proposa-t-il.

-Non, merci.

Je le regardai faire, il était à l'aise dans l'art des tâches ménagères, il était à l'aise partout. Je l'enviais souvent mais sans méchanceté aucune. J'aurais aimé être une personne comme lui. Avoir sa force, car il en avait, c'était indéniable. Il avait subi le pire et était remonté malgré tout. J'eus un immense élan d'affection à son égard. J'aimais ressentir cela mais j'en avais aussi très peur. Je me levai et me postai à ses côtés. Mon bras entoura sa taille. Il continua son labeur, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

-Je t'aime aussi Katniss.

Je hochai la tête puis quittait les lieux. J'avais un coup de barre, et j'appréciai l'aide de Peeta. Je n'étais pas fainéante, il le savait mais je vivais difficilement ces changements dans mon corps. Je ne voulais pas faire trop d'effort pour ne pas compromettre la bonne santé de cet hypothétique enfant. Il était pour moi un mystère, c'était flou, pas concret. Devant le miroir, j'eus encore le même rituel, mais mon ventre restait désespérément plat. J'en arrivais à croire que je m'imaginais tout ça.

Une fois en pyjama, je m'allongeai, il était tôt mais j'avais l'aplomb d'une vieille dame de quatre-vingts ans. Après une demi-heure, en ne voyant pas Peeta arriver, je supposai qu'il était dans son atelier. Tant pis, j'éteignis la lampe et je m'installai confortablement. Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil se refusa à moi. Forcément, je n'avais que ma mère en tête. Elle me perturbait avec son affection inutile. Je voulus la rejeter au fond de ma mémoire mais rien à faire, elle tapait dans mon crane avec un bâton en hurlant le prénom de papa, de Prim et de Gale.

-Arrête !

Je bouchais mes oreille, hargneuse. Elle ravivait ma colère, je ne voulais plus ressentir ça. Je voulais la paix chez moi, était-ce trop demander ? Je sentis l'angoisse apparaitre et déferler comme un raz-de-marée. Je m'assis, mal en point, en sueur, le cœur tambourinant. Je ne voulais pas déranger Peeta mais j'avais besoin de lui. Comment faire ? Je pris un pan de la couverte et hurlai dedans.

-Ça va ma douce ?

Je n'avais pas entendu ma mère entrer. L'angoisse m'empêcha d'être gênée. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tenta de m'attirer contre elle, je la repoussai violemment, tremblante, me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je devais me calmer, je pouvais le faire. Mais pas avec elle ici, chez moi.

-Je veux que tu quittes cette maison.

-Kat…

-Maintenant !

Impossible de voir sa réaction, j'étais trop mal. Je bondis hors de mon lit et descendis les marches en trombe, je ne savais plus réfléchir, j'ouvris l'entrée en grand et inspirai une grande goulée d'air plusieurs fois d'affiler. Je courus dans la fraicheur de la nuit qui s'amorçait. Cela me fit du bien. J'étais moins oppressée, et cela m'aida à progresser plus vite. Arrivée sur la grande place, je ralentis, et ressentis d'un seul coup le poids de la lassitude. J'avais du mal à me motiver pour refaire demi-tour, mes pieds étaient irrités. Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir, non loin du monument aux morts. Je caressai la pierre de mes doigts, ignorant le regard des rares curieux qui passaient là. Je parvins à ne pas pleurer, j'apposai ma tête sur la roche dure et fermai les yeux, transie.

Ce qui me sembla être une éternité plus tard, j'entendis au loin la voix de Peeta, il me trouva prostrée. Il me souleva sans mal, pourtant je n'étais pas légère et il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour.

-Je peux marcher, râlai-je pour la forme.

Il ne répondit pas, je remarquai seulement son profil contrarié.

-Tu es fâché ?

Il garda le silence, ce qui n'était pas son style. J'amorçai un geste vers son visage, puis me ravisai, par instinct. Après de longues minutes, nous arrivâmes devant les grilles.

-Pose-moi Peeta.

Il resserra son étreinte et avança plus vivement malgré la fatigue évidente qui perçait sur ses traits. Il monta les marches sans faillir et il me déposa près du lit, je m'y allongeai, éreintée. J'eus encore envie de pleurer, les larmes s'écoulèrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Il les sécha, désolé, et me borda comme une enfant.

-Repose-toi.

Je ne m'endormis que quand il revint se coucher une heure plus tard.

En me levant, je trouvai la maison vide, la chambre d'amis était rangée, ma mère avait pris sa valise. Elle était donc bien partie. Dans la cuisine, je trouvai un mot :

« J'ai installé ta mère dans mon ancienne maison, on est dimanche, elle n'a pas de train. Je reviens vite »

Il y avait mon petit-déjeuner de prêt, mais j'avais subitement envie de vomir…

J'en voulus à ma mère, au train, à Peeta, à Haymitch qui n'était pas là. On frappa à la porte, qui pouvait venir de bon matin ? J'allais ignorer l'intrus, peu importait l'identité de celui-ci.

-Hey, ho ! Y'a quelqu'un !

Haymitch !

Je courus lui ouvrir. Il s'étonna de cet énorme sourire sur mon visage.

-Ça fait plaisir de recevoir un accueil si chaleureux.

Il avait l'air en forme, moins chiffonné que d'habitude, plus frais en somme et moins alcoolisé. Il buvait beaucoup moins, nous l'avions remarqué Peeta et moi. Nous ne savions pas à quoi cela était dû, mais au fil des années, en nous côtoyant, il s'était sevré peu à peu. Et puis je soupçonnais Effie de …

-Je peux entrer ou je reste sur le perron ?

Je me décalai pour le laisser entrer. Il déjeuna avec moi et me raconta son voyage dans la capitale. Il se montra volubile, de meilleur humeur qu'a l'accoutumé.

-Comment va Effie ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Agacée, je pris le taureau par les cornes.

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Vas-y, fillette.

-Je suis enceinte.

Il avala son café de travers, devint tout rouge. Après un million de quintes de toux, tout rentra dans l'ordre et il tendit sa main vers moi, paume vers le haut.

-Donne ta main.

Ce que je fis. Il la serra dans la sienne. Il faisait partie des rares personnes dont j'aimais le contact. Il me sonda de ses yeux si observateurs.

-Tu es heureuse de cette nouvelle ?

-Je fais avec.

-Génial, marmonna-t-il. On n'avait pas besoin de ça.

-C'était voulu, c'est juste que c'est arrivé très tôt, trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer.

-Tu aurais dû le savoir, tu sais que Peeta va toujours droit au but.

J'ignorais ce trait d'humour inapproprié ou peu importe ce que c'était.

-C'est un choix commun ou tu as décidé ça toute seule ? Reprit-il.

-Quelle importance ?  
-Tu as décidé ça toute seule, râla-t-il en soupirant. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-On ?

-Tu m'as bien comprise.

-On ne fait rien. Je poursuis cette grossesse et Peeta sera heureux.

-Et toi aussi, je te le souhaite.

Je balayai sa remarque inquiète de la main.

-Je voulais te demander si tu pensais que je pourrais assumer ce rôle ?

-Bien sûr.

Il avait répondu si vite et pourtant il semblait sûr de lui. Il ne disait jamais rien à la légère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il lâcha ma main, et avala une tartine à la confiture de mûres préparée par Peeta.

-Je le sais c'est tout. Je te connais Katniss.

-Tu pourrais développer ?

-Tu le pourras parce que tu le dois. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'affection que tu porteras à cet enfant.

-C'est l'enfant de Peeta, je pense que je l'aimerai.

-C'est ton enfant aussi Katniss, et rien n'est moins sûr.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il tarda à s'expliquer.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu acceptes d'ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau et de laisser le passé derrière toi.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Non.

-Mais si, avec Peeta.

-C'est facile d'aimer Peeta.

Je grognai, mécontente.

-Et puis ça ne compte pas, tu l'aimais déjà avant la mort de Prim…

Je tressaillis.

-C'est à ce moment-là que tu as fermé ton cœur et que tu as jeté la clé.

Il avait raison. Cela me fit peur.

-Comment je vais faire ?

-Il faut accepter de ne rien contrôler, il faut que tu acceptes de souffrir à nouveau.

-Je ne veux plus !

-La vie est comme ça, on vit, on aime, on souffre, on pleure, on meurt.

Génial.

-Peeta sera malheureux si tu rejettes le petit à naitre.

-Il a peur aussi, je le sens.

-Pas pour les même raisons.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Peeta entra avant qu'il ne me réponde. Leurs retrouvailles furent brèves mais sincères et joyeuses.

-Alors tu vas être papa ?

Peeta me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Je lui souris. Il se détendit et acquiesça, fier comme un paon. Il exprimait sa joie que quand il était sûr que ça ne m'affectait pas. Alors parfois je simulais le bien-être, mais je devinais qu'il était rarement dupe. Il n'était plus le jeune homme naïf d'avant les jeux, il connaissait les gens, la vie, la dure réalité de ce monde dans lequel nous n'avions qu'un rôle infime à jouer. Nous n'étions que des grains de sables, des pions. Mais il fallait jouer le jeu car c'était un jeu qui aboutissait à une récompense proche du bonheur. Je devais écouter Haymitch et trouver le courage de supporter qu'une autre personne entre dans mon cœur.

-Venez diner demain soir, l'entendis-je proposer à notre ancien mentor.

-Ok, mais c'est toi qui cuisine, Peeta.

Je ne me sentis nullement vexée. Je montai me doucher, les laissant à leur discussion. J'avais à réfléchir. En sortant de la salle de bain, Peeta était debout face à la fenêtre.

-Merci d'avoir logé ma mère.

Il se retourna lentement, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu disais ?

-Je te remercie de t'être occupée de ma mère.

Je m'approchai de lui, glissant ma main dans la sienne.

-C'est normal, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est ta mère. Elle était effondrée, nous avons discuté et puis je l'ai installée dans l'autre maison. J'en ai parlé à Haymitch, il trouve ta réaction démesurée.

J'ignorai cette remarque qui me blessa et retira ma main brusquement. Démesurée ? Vraiment ?

-A quelle heure part-elle demain ?

-Elle ne part pas demain, elle dinera avec nous et quelques amis.

-Pardon ?

-Ne te braque pas, j'essaie de faire au mieux.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour nous.

Il était déterminé, et étrangement obstiné. Je sus que je ne pourrais le faire changer d'avis et je décidai de prendre l'air pour ne rien dire de fâcheux.

-Je vais chasser.

Il eut un léger voile inquiet dans ses yeux mais il ne s'y opposa pas et ne se proposa pas de venir car il savait que j'aimais y aller seule. Je n'avais eu qu'un compagnon de chasse et je n'en voulais pas d'autre.

-Fais attention. Ne tarde pas.

-Je te ramène de quoi cuisiner pour demain soir puisque c'est la fête !

Je le quittai sur ces mots incisifs.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin, je retournai chasser, peu satisfaite par ce que j'avais ramené la veille. Peeta était au travail, j'avais du temps devant moi. Je réalisai une meilleure pioche et je fis un détour chez Sae boui-boui pour lui donner un peu de ma récolte.

Sa petite-fille m'ouvrit. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années, semblait toujours autant dans la lune, dans une autre monde. Elle n'était pas méchante mais son regard fixe et insistant me perturbait souvent. Elle me sourit en me reconnaissant et me laissa entrer dans leur maison. Je lui tendis deux belles prises et elle s'en alla avec dans la cuisine. Sae était installée dans son rocking-chair, elle tricotait de ses doigt malhabiles, on avait l'impression qu'elle s'y exerçait pour la première fois.

-Entre, petite.

Je laissai le diner de ce soir à l'entrée et je m'assis non loin pour l'étudier avec intérêt. Je devrais peut-être essayer, pensai-je.

-Que tricotes-tu ?

-Un bonnet.

-Ça te tiendra chaud pour le prochain hiver.

-Pour sûr ! Tu veux du thé, du café ? Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non, je t'ai juste ramené de la volaille. Je rentre déplumer le reste pour Peeta. Ce soir, il reçoit du monde.

-Je sais, nous sommes invitées.

-Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je. Tant mieux.

Elle rit.

-Tu n'es pas très convaincante, mais je ferai comme si tu appréciais notre visite.

-Je n'aime pas les mondanités.

-Je sais bien. Mais ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Et je sens que l'on se souviendra de ce diner. J'ai hâte d'y être.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Et finalement ce sera plutôt une dizaine de chaps.


	5. Partie 5

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci pour les alertes, les favoris.

Merci à **SG, CarlaHG, ma VIP, sarah70801, kinoum, Sissy1789** pourles reviews !

En réponse à la tienne **Anonyme** : Oui Katniss a un sacré caractère, on apprécie la douceur de Peeta !^^

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 5

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

J'étais en plein préparatif, débordé par ce surplus de volailles ramené par Katniss. Elle m'avait proposé son aide mais j'avais préféré qu'elle aille se reposer. Ces deux jours de chasse l'avait éreintée. En fin d'après-midi, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir arriver ma belle-mère en avance pour me prêter main forte.

-J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes et une salade de pommes de terre.

Je la remerciai chaudement et nous conversâmes tandis que je cuisinais. Elle n'évoqua pas sa fille et cela m'ôta une épine du pied car je n'étais pas suffisamment attentif pour parler de choses sérieuses. Katniss fit son apparition une demi-heure après, elle se servit un verre de lait avec un salut minimaliste envers sa mère.

-Tu ne te prépares pas, la questionnai-je, en courant à droite et à gauche.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ce que je porte ?

Le ton qu'elle employa me stoppa en plein élan dans ma tâche suivante.

-Disons que…

J'hésitai, elle était belle comme toujours, j'aurais juste pensé qu'elle aurait fait un effort vestimentaire pour recevoir nos amis.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je vais me changer !

Elle remonta sans écouter mes protestations. Dépité, mon dos se voûta. Je voulais tellement bien faire que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel.

-Ne te formalise pas Peeta, ces sautes d'humeur ça peut arriver, ne le prends pas pour toi. Tu veux que j'aille voir si elle a besoin de mon aide ?

-Mieux vaux éviter à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'elle nous laisse tous en plan, déclara Haymitch en entrant par la porte de derrière.

-Haymitch, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il lui tendit la main et répondit à son sourire :

-Comment allez-vous ?

Ils prirent chacun des nouvelles de l'autre pendant que je ruminais en finissant de mettre le plat principal au four.

-Je monte la voir et je vais me changer, décrétai-je.

-J'ai ramené du…, commença mon ancien mentor.

Il tira la bouteille de son sac pour vérifier l'inscription

-…du pétillant à la pêche sans alcool, messieurs dames.

Je ris.

-Katniss va apprécier le geste.

-Je peux mettre la table si tu veux Peeta ? Me proposa ma belle-mère.

-Avec plaisir.

C'était toujours ça en moins à faire, je supposai qu'elle serait plus apte à créer une belle table chaleureuse et impeccable et que surtout cela lui tenait à cœur de participer.

-Je jette un œil sur la barbaque, décréta Haymitch en s'affalant sur la chaise la plus proche du four.

« Ben ça », ris-je intérieurement.

Dans la chambre, je trouvais Katniss fouillant dans l'armoire, un tas d'habits étalé sur le lit.

-Ne te prends pas la tête ma chérie, ce n'est pas si…

-La voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait sorti une robe blanche à fleurs bleues claires en coton. Elle était simple, à bretelle, fluide et longue. Il y avait un châle qui allait avec. Elle en lissa le tissu et la positionna devant elle.

-Tu seras très jolie, m'enthousiasmai-je.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle rentre sur moi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pris du poids.

Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait mais je ne la contredis pas.

-Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, je vais me changer ici.

Je ressortis après vingt minutes, rafraichi et rasé de près j'avais troqué mon t-shirt contre une chemise bleue pâle.

-Nous serons assortis, remarquai-je avant de la découvrir devant moi.

Elle était lumineuse malgré son air sombre. Elle brossait ses longs cheveux à l'aveugle.

-Tu peux te coiffer dans la salle de bains, je vais descendre attendre nos invités.

-Qui d'autre est invité ?

On sonna.

-J'y vais, entendis-je Haymitch nous annoncer.

-Je descends, on se sait jamais, éludai-je.

Thom entrait accompagné de sa femme et de son fils. Sae arriva la minute suivant avec sa petite-fille. Au fur et à mesure le séjour se remplit, c'était agréable cette effervescence. Katniss se montra enfin, les cheveux attachés en une unique tresse agrémentée de pinces. Il n'y eut pas de silence gênant, elle fut accueillie avec parcimonie ce qui termina de la détendre. Elle se posa dans un coin, près d'Haymitch et sirota un jus de fruits. Quand Annie franchit le seuil avec son fils, elle s'illumina pour la première fois depuis des jours et étreignit Annie dans ses bras.

-Je ne savais pas que tu venais, ça fait bien un an qu'on ne t'a pas vue !

-J'avais des petits soucis de santé.

-Rien de grave ? S'alarma Katniss.

-Ça va mieux. Finn m'a aidée.

Le gamin, aussi grand que moi, sourit à Katniss. Il ressemblait étonnamment à son père, la même peau mate, les mêmes cheveux dorés, seuls ses yeux différaient : ils étaient d'un bleu pâle très doux. C'était troublant et perturbant cette ressemblance avec notre ami. Lors de leurs rares visites, en l'observant je me perdais parfois dans mes souvenirs. Et je n'étais pas le seul…

-Tu restes pour la nuit ? Lui demanda Katniss.

-Oui, évidemment, répondis-je à sa place en lui entourant les épaules et en l'embrassant avec affection sur la joue.

Finnick trépignait, peu à l'aise avec tous ces adultes. C'était un adolescent plutôt timide comme Annie.

-Tu viens me filer un coup de main ?

Il s'empressa de me suivre en cuisine, et se détendit visiblement une fois éloigné des autres. Je sortis la viande du four.

-Ça va l'école ?

Je savais qu'il avait des soucis avec un jeune de son école, son père tournait autour de la mère de Finnick et les deux gamins le vivaient mal. Il s'en était confié à moi et j'avais essayé de lui parler d'homme à homme, en lui expliquant que c'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver, sa mère était jeune et méritait un peu de compagnie. J'avais aussi trouvé un moyen pour qu'il en parle à Annie. Elle lui avait assuré que jamais rien ne se passerait avec personne. Une constatation bien déprimante mais que je pouvais comprendre.

-Oui, ça s'est arrangé avec Andy. On est potes maintenant.

-Et toi, tu as une vie amoureuse ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je préfère m'occuper de maman.

-Tu sais, elle serait heureuse si…

Ma belle-mère entra et se proposa de m'aider.

-Allez, on passe à table, m'enthousiasmai-je.

Nous étions tous attablés, se passant les plats, bavardant et riant. J'étais heureux, tout se passait bien, même Katniss participait sans se forcer.

-Alors c'est quoi cette fameuse nouvelle ? demanda Annie en terminant son plat.

Ah oui, me rappelai-je, tout penaud.

-Tu dois bien être la seule à ne rien savoir, se moqua Haymitch. Figure-toi que…

-C'est bon, Haymitch ! S'interposa Katniss. Laisse Peeta faire son annonce !

Assise à mes côtés, elle posa sa main sur la mienne brièvement pour me donner son soutien.

-Fais-le avec moi.

Elle eut un infime geste de refus.

-Tu le feras bien, vas-y.

Je partis dans un monologue sur la vie, sur nos amis, sur ma vie avec ma femme avant de conclure par la nouvelle de cet heureux évènement. Annie se réjouit et se leva pour embrasser Katniss qui n'affichait rien de plus que de la gêne, chacun applaudit et le fils de Thom qui s'était endormi, s'éveilla pour réclamer sa pitance.

-Laisse-moi faire, proposai-je à Thom sans même y réfléchir.

Le petit Tommy avait un an et des brouettes. Il était vif et heureux de vivre, il était un vrai rayon de soleil à lui tout seul. Je tendis les bras vers lui, tandis qu'il chouinait dans les bras de son père.

-Viens voir oncle Peeta.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et baragouina des mots connus de lui seul une fois dans mes bras.

-Tu pèses ton pesant d'or mon p'tit père.

-Il mange bien c'est vrai, s'excusa sa mère.

-Je plaisante, il est parfait.

Je le déposai au sol et il marcha à mes côtés d'une démarche un peu pataude pour rejoindre mon siège. Je me rassis et au moment de grimper sur moi, il se tourna vers Katniss et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle en fut interloquée et le regarda de traviole ce qui eut le don de faire rire l'assemblée.

-Il est de nature confiante, expliqua Thom, hilare, sinon il ne s'y serait pas risqué.

-Il devrait faire gaffe, enchaina Haymitch, plié de rire.

Sae lui fila une tape derrière la tête et sa petite-fille lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, intervins-je, agacé.

-Moi, non plus, se manifesta Finnick.

Sous la stupeur les rires cessèrent et les yeux convergèrent vers lui. Il se tassa sur lui-même mais Annie posa sa main sur son épaule, fière de son intervention.  
-Merci Finn, dis-je avec gratitude.

-Je veux dire, c'est normal qu'il ait envie de lui sourire, elle est le geai moqueur, celle qui nous a libérés.

Il y eut un flottement.

-Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, s'opposa Katniss, mal à l'aise devant le regard franc de Finnick.

-Peut-être mais il sent cet aura autour de toi, tu es l'incarnation de ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

-Tu te trompes de personne, ça c'est Peeta.

J'étais gêné à mon tour parce qu'elle exprimait son amour ainsi, par des paroles détournées et j'avais souvent la sensation d'être loin de ce qu'elle voyait en moi.

-Non, insista Finnick. Maman me parle souvent de toi, de ce que t'as fait…

-On devrait peut-être passer au dessert, le coupa Haymitch avec toute ma reconnaissance car je voyais Katniss se liquéfier et Annie ne savait plus où se mettre.

-J'y vais, proposa ma belle-mère.

-Je te suis, décréta Katniss contre toute attente.

Elle préférait supporter sa mère que l'attention des invités. Tommy me tapa sur la poitrine pour que je pense à le nourrir. Je lui tendis une cuillère de pommes de terre fondantes, il n'avait que quatre dents, ce n'était pas encore évident pour lui de manger solide.

-J'ai ramené son diner, Peeta, m'annonça Lina.

J'aimais beaucoup la femme de Thom, c'était une femme discrète et d'une gentillesse effarante. Elle lui correspondait bien car Thom, lui, était plutôt taciturne et pas toujours bien dans sa peau. Ce que je pouvais comprendre avec ce que nous avions tous vécu.

-Je vais me débrouiller Lina, il a l'air d'aimer ma cuisine.

Les conversations reprirent pendant que je lui remplissais la panse.

-Tu sais qu'il aime surtout tes gâteaux, ajouta-t-elle. Tu en as fait un pour le dessert ?

-Bien sûr, au chocolat pour mon bonhomme préféré.

Tommy sembla comprendre car il s'agita sur mes cuisses.

-Il faut d'abord manger un peu, après tu auras du gâteau.

Je me demandai comment ça se passait en cuisine quand le téléphone sonna. Je me levai avec Tommy qui me fit comprendre son mécontentement. Installé sur mon bras, il me regarda décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Salut Peeta.

Malgré toutes ces années, je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Gale. Extrêmement surpris, je me repris. Comment avait-il eu ce numéro ? Pourquoi appelait-il ?

-Je suis content que ce soit toi qui ais décroché. J'ai su pour Katniss. C'est une bonne nouvelle, je voulais vous féliciter.

Comment avait-il su ? Il paraissait sincère en tout cas.

-Merci.

Katniss se matérialisa à mes côtés, me faisant sursauter. Tommy se faisait lourd sur mon bras et s'agitait. Bref, j'étais mal.

-Qui est-ce ?

Gale, entre-temps, avait déjà raccroché. Je raccrochai aussi, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas la contrarier mais je n'aimais pas lui mentir.

-C'était Gale.

Elle exprima toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Nous féliciter.

Elle hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés et retourna à la cuisine. Je la suivis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Elle se posta devant sa mère, les deux mains sur les hanches.

-C'est toi qui a parlé de ma grossesse à Gale ?

-Moi, non. J'ai eu Hazelle au téléphone, je lui en ai vaguement parlé.

-C'est comme si c'était toi. Tu ne doutais pas qu'elle le dirait à son fils ?

-C'est ce que j'espérais oui.

Katniss tapa du pied, excédée.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de me gâcher la vie !

-Je voulais vous voir vous réconcilier, plaida sa mère.

-Nous ne sommes pas fâchés.

-Bien sûr que si, tu lui en veux comme tu m'en veux.

-Non.

-Katniss sois honnête.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, intervins-je. Nos invités attendent le dessert, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Une fois tout le monde servi en part de gâteau ou de tarte, l'atmosphère s'allégea.

-Génial ce gâteau Peeta, s'exclama Haymitch.

Katniss fit un effort pour finir son dessert, je sentais sa contrariété dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Haymitch déboucha le pétillant et le servit. Alors que nous levions nos verres à la future maman, Katniss renversa « malencontreusement » le sien. Je n'étais pas dupe, elle l'avait fait exprès. Sa robe était inondée. Je voulus l'aider mais avec Tommy sur moi mes gestes étaient limités. Elle se leva et s'excusa auprès de nos hôtes.

Elle était sur le seuil quand elle se tourna vers sa mère.

-Viens m'aider, s'il te plait.

Je les observai partir, perplexe. Haymitch se frottait la barbe, lui aussi perplexe. Puis finalement il haussa les épaules et fit apparaitre une bouteille de vin.

-Ça tente quelqu'un ?

Pendant qu'il resservait un coup à boire, Lina récupéra son fils pour aller le débarbouiller. J'en profitai pour aller jeter un œil sur ce qui me travaillait. Je montai à l'étage mais je n'y trouvai personne. De nouveau en bas, je fis le tour des pièces, pas facile de me concentrer avec la musique qui venait du séjour. Je soupçonnais Haymitch de vouloir mettre de l'ambiance le temps que l'on revienne Katniss et moi.

Ma belle-mère émergea du bureau, je me hâtai vers elle. Elle fit un bond, elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

-Où est Katniss ?

-Elle est au téléphone avec Gale. Elle ne voulait pas que je reste avec elle. J'espère que ça va aller.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	6. Partie 6

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci pour les alertes, les favoris.

Merci à **SG, CarlaHG, ma VIP, kyndilou, kinoum, Sarah70801** pourles reviews !

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 6

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

J'étais gênée avec cette robe trempée, mais je voulais gagner du temps avant que Peeta se rende compte de ce que j'envisageais de faire et ne me dissuade de le faire. Je poussai ma mère dans le bureau et refermai la porte derrière elle sans faire de bruit.

-Ce n'est pas ici que je pourrais t'aider.

-Appelle Hazelle, je veux le numéro de Gale.

Devant sa mine ahurie, je m'agaçai. Je craignais de ne plus trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et de courage j'avais besoin en ce moment. Les paroles d'Haymitch tournaient encore dans ma tête. J'avais verrouillé l'accès à mes sentiments depuis la mort de ma sœur et cela pouvait m'empêcher de vivre correctement ma future maternité. Devant l'inertie de ma mère, je la secouai un peu. Elle n'eut pas besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire, le numéro lui vint naturellement.

-Tu l'appelles souvent, apparemment ? Constatai-je.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre car son correspondant décrocha rapidement. Elle raccourcit les formules de politesse, et obtint ce que j'attendais d'elle. Je pris sa place et ne cherchai pas à réfléchir en décrochant le combiné car, me connaissant, je renoncerai. Je composai le numéro d'un doigt tremblant.

-Tu peux rejoindre les autres, maman, laisse-moi ! M'emportai-je en la voyant s'enraciner comme un poteau électrique.

La sonnerie résonna comme une alarme dans mes oreilles. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… à la cinquième ma conviction s'effrita. J'allais mettre fin à cette galère quand il répondit.

-Allô ?

Ce n'était pas Gale.

-C'est qui ? Insista la voix, une voix d'enfant.

Impossible de réagir. C'était une erreur d'avoir appelé, je raccrochai dans la seconde. Je fixai le combiné indéfiniment, stressée à un degré hors norme. Je devais retrouver la paix, je pris le temps de respirer mais ce ne fut pas facile. L'émotion avait été forte.

Autant retourner auprès des autres. Quand j'apparus sur le seuil du séjour, seul Peeta s'attarda sur moi, ma mère n'était pas parmi eux.

-Je vais t'aider à débarrasser, décidai-je.

-Non, s'opposa-t-il. Finn, tu me files un coup de main ?

Je les observai faire sans réellement les voir, plongée dans une incertitude contrariante. J'avais fait une croix sur Gale depuis longtemps, pour la paix de mon âme. Cette réapparition inopinée me prenait de court, me malmenait, me renvoyait à des choses que je voulais oublier. Savoir qu'il s'était construit une vie, qu'il avait réussi dans son travail, et sentimentalement forcément (je ne le voyais pas rester seul, il avait toujours eu du succès) tout ça m'avait aidée à le rayer de ma vie sans remords. Pour moi tout était plus simple comme ça. Mais maintenant que je construisais ma propre famille, je ne pouvais ignorer certaines choses. J'avais ressenti le besoin de prendre la perche qu'il me tendait parce que, le connaissant, cela n'avait pas dû être facile. Il était fier et il était rancunier. Je devais admettre que je lui étais reconnaissante parce qu'il s'était résigné. Il avait compris et il ne s'était jamais manifesté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé son acte ?

-Tu rêvasses, Katniss ?

Haymitch était volubile, l'effet de l'alcool, mais il était toujours attentif.

-Je réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit.

Pas besoin de lui expliquer, il savait à quoi je faisais référence.

-Bien. C'est bien. Tu trafiquais quoi avec ta mère ?

-Où est-elle ? Éludai-je.

-Elle a préféré rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fui mais elle semblait inquiète.

Elle m'a jeté dans la gueule du loup et elle est partie en courant. Déçue, encore, je me renfermai, soudainement abattue.

-Ben ma foi, je vais me rentrer, décréta-t-il.

Les autres suivirent.

-Y'en a qui bosse demain, marmonna Thom.

-Je bosse aussi, rétorqua Peeta en revenant de la cuisine pour finir de débarrasser.

Annie vint près de moi, prenant le siège de Peeta.

-Tu es un peu pâle, tu veux monter te reposer ? Je vais finir avec les garçons.

-Elle a raison ma chérie, monte t'allonger. J'arrive d'ici une petite heure, le temps d'installer Annie et Finn.

Je n'eus pas réellement mon mot à dire, tout le monde était déjà vers l'entrée, enfilant veste et manteau. Debout au pied de l'escalier, j'observai Peeta qui serrait des mains, embrassait des joues. Ravi du succès de son diner, égayé par Tommy qui lui agrippait la jambe en réclamant ses bras, il était heureux. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et le souleva pour une dernière étreinte.

-On se revoit bientôt, promis.

Avec le brouhaha je n'avais pas entendu mais j'avais lu sur ses lèvres. Le nœud dans mon estomac s'estompa, j'étais sereine et c'était encore grâce à lui.

-Merci d'être venus, remerciai-je nos amis.

Je montai les marches, usée par tant d'émotions. Dans le lit je peinais trouver le sommeil. Un toc-toc à la porte me tira de mon introspection.

-Oui ?

-C'est Annie, je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'était changée, elle avança vers moi, pieds nus. Elle accusait beaucoup de lassitude et des cheveux blancs prématurés. A trente-cinq ans je ne la trouvais pas en forme.

-Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit et encore te féliciter pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Dans sa bouche, cela était rassurant. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que je pouvais éprouver.

-C'est dur la grossesse ?

-Quand tu es seule oui, mais tu as Peeta, ça se passera bien.

-Tu as aimé Finn quand il est né ?

-Bien sûr ! S'étonna-t-elle, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne suis plus sûre de savoir comment aimer.

-Ça se fera tout seul, ne te met pas martèle en tête.

Elle me serra la main et retourna se coucher. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures. Elle avait fait une longue route et moi j'étais sur les rotules.

Alors pourquoi je ne dormais pas !

Quand Peeta entra, il se posa sur le bord du lit.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Je fis non de la tête, dépitée.

-C'est à cause de ta conversation avec Gale ?

-Je ne l'ai pas eu.

Il parut soulagé.

-Ça t'embête que je lui parle ?

-Non, c'est ton ami.

Pouvais-je encore le définir ainsi ?

-C'est juste que je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment, c'est beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps avec ta mère ici.

-C'est toi qui l'as faite venir, objectai-je avec un brin de reproches.

-Je sais, sourit-il avec lassitude. Je pensais réellement que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin.

Il était si désolé que je m'en voulus.

-En y réfléchissant bien…

Il braqua son attention sur moi un peu trop vivement ce qui me coupa en plein élan.

-Nous verrons bien, conclus-je. Tu viens te coucher ?

-Oui.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je rêvai de Gale, nous étions en train de chasser, il glissa sur une pente peu stable et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Je me retrouvai avec une corde, il l'attrapa d'une main, puis de l'autre, il était lourd, il m'entrainait inexorablement avec lui vers la chute. Je devais faire un choix…

Je me réveillai au moment où Gale décidai de lâcher la corde pour que je n'ai pas de choix à faire. J'étais en sueur, j'étais seule. J'étais contrariée par ce rêve, par la réaction de Gale, par l'absence de Peeta qui était déjà parti travailler, cela me pesa. Mes doutes m'assaillir, accentuant mon mal-être. Autant me lever. Je descendis les marches pieds nus. Annie était déjà en bas. Etonnée, je la saluai avec chaleur. Sa présence ne représentait pas une intrusion, elle était bénéfique et apaisante.

-Tu déjeunes avec moi ? Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais…

-Oui, m'empressai-je d'accepter, ravie d'avoir de la compagnie discrète.

Nous avions terminé quand je lui posai la question qui me taraudait depuis la veille :

-Tes soucis de santé, tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Elle perdit son sourire, je retrouvai un instant la femme tourmentée revenue du Capitole.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, m'alarmai-je.

-J'ai dû aller voir un psychiatre dans la capitale.

J'attendis la suite.

-Je pensais être sortie de la dépression mais cette histoire avec le père d'Andy (elle m'en avait parlé lors de son dernier coup de fil, il y a quelques mois) m'a rappelé à quel point ma vie sentimentale était vide et à quel point elle le resterait. Je ne suis pas en capacité de surmonter Finnick. Finn est la seule chose qui m'a permis de m'accrocher à la vie. Cependant, il grandit, il mène désormais sa propre vie, et bientôt il me quittera pour voler de ses propres ailes.

-C'est encore loin son départ.

-Je le vis déjà comme un prochain abandon. Enfin, c'est ce que me dit le psy. Je me refuse à refaire ma vie, et je fais peser ce fardeau sur mon fils. Il ne sort pas, il n'a pas de petite copine, et pas de réel ami. Je l'isole et je n'arrive pas à le dégager de tout ça.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas dans le douze ? Nous serons là pour t'aider, tu n'as pas besoin de ce charlatan, tu as besoin de tes amis. Et Peeta s'occupera de Finn.

Elle me sourit avec peine.

-Je ne peux pas quitter le quatre.

-Bien sûr et tu le dois, ça t'empêche d'avancer.

-Je sais, mais parfois on a beau le savoir on persiste à refuser de l'aide et on reste englué dans le passé.

OoooO

Le combiné en main, j'écoutai les sonneries retentir les unes après les autres.

-Allô ?

Ce n'était toujours pas Gale. C'était une femme.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Gale.

-Il est déjà parti travailler. Je peux lui laisser un message ?

-Non… merci.

Je raccrochai, en pleine réflexion. Ça commençait à me bouffir et ce n'était pas bon signe. Mieux valait crever l'abcès tout de suite. Je me rendis dans l'ancienne maison de Peeta et frappai lourdement sur la porte.

-Maman, tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir !

Elle s'exécuta après encore quelques longues secondes. Elle recula pour me laisser entrer mais je ne le voulus pas.

-Marchons un peu.

Elle me suivit, concentrée sur le sol, gênée.

-Ça s'est passé comment avec Gale ?

-Je ne l'ai pas eu. J'ai flanché.

-Katniss…

-Tu es contente de toi je suppose.

Elle fronça les sourcils, me jeta un coup d'œil sévère.

-Je ne veux que ton bien.

-J'en ai marre de voir tout le monde décider à ma place.

-Alors agis au lieu de te cacher !

Je m'immobilisai, interloquée. Elle ne se défila pas et soutint mon regard aigri.

-Peeta a besoin de te voir heureuse, dans la mesure du possible. Il fait ce qu'il peut mais au final il n'y a que toi qui peux décider de ça.

J'eus du mal à rétorquer quelque chose tant elle était dans le vrai.

-Peeta est ta famille mais moi aussi. Je ne veux plus de tension entre nous. Ce bébé est un cadeau du ciel, une main tendue pour renouer avec le bonheur. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Je ne pensais pas avoir envie d'aimer à nouveau et ça me fait peur mais en même temps j'ai tellement hâte.

J'étais tétanisée devant tant d'emballement.

-Ne te méprends pas ma douce, je sais que la route sera longue avant que les choses s'aplanissent mais il faut essayer. Cela ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant.

Ses mots tournaient dans ma tête. Je pris appui contre le muret qui entourait la maison. Sa main se glissa sur la mienne déjà en faction sur mon ventre. Malgré la surprise du contact, je n'eus pas de mouvement de recul, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre heureuse un instant. Ainsi donc, j'avais cette capacité moi aussi. Cette constatation déroutante me redonna de l'espoir.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer et boire un peu de chocolat chaud avec moi ?

Je haussai les épaules ce qui parut être un oui pour elle. Elle prit mon bras et nous longeâmes l'allée en sens inverse. Tout cela était surréaliste.

-Tu devrais rappeler Gale.

-Non.

Elle soupira tristement.

-C'est toi qui l'appelles et tu nous organises une entrevue chez toi.

* * *

Un point sur Gale maintenant.

Je l'ai vu sur grand écran et je l'ai adoré. Et le copier/coller de Liam avec Chris (j'aimerais rajouter des cœurs mais je trouve pas lol) a rajouté au truc. Dans le livre, il s'est révélé tel que je l'imaginais : courageux, jaloux, fier, intelligent et plein de haine. Je l'aime pour toutes ces qualités et aussi pour ses imperfections. Alors quand l'auteure l'a évincé comme un malpropre j'ai voulu jeter le livre par la fenêtre. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas avec Katniss, mais parce qu'il méritait mieux que ça ! Bordel !

La suite bientôt et bon jour de l'an!

A l'année prochaine.


	7. Partie 7

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci pour les alertes, les favoris.

Merci à **SG, ma VIP, kindylou, Linou2701, CarlaHG** , et **Sarah70801** pourvos reviews !

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 7

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Debout sur le quai de la gare, j'eus du mal à ôter mes bras autour de Katniss. J'avais du mal à me résoudre à son départ.

Depuis qu'elle m'avait informé de son entrevue programmée avec Gale chez sa mère, j'étais stressé. Nous ne nous étions encore jamais séparés depuis que nous avions emménagé ensemble. Je pensais venir avec elle mais j'ai refoulé ce désir égoïste pour la laisser gérer ça elle-même, elle y tenait, s'y était préparée avec peine, mais elle était sûre de son choix et je ne devais pas aller contre. Pas depuis qu'entre elle et sa mère les choses étaient moins tendues.

Ma belle-mère était repartie il y a trois semaines. Elle avait rappelé Katniss pour lui confirmer que Gale avait quelques congés et qu'il pouvait se déplacer un jour ou deux. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à lui accorder cette rencontre.

-Peeta il va falloir que je monte dans ce train.

Je me séparai d'elle avec l'impression de perdre encore une partie de mon corps, la partie la plus importante : mon cœur. Elle m'observa avec attention, caressa ma joue.

-Ne sois pas triste, sinon je n'arriverai pas à partir.

C'était tentant de la retenir mais non, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et elle se détendit. Elle jeta un œil rapide autour de nous avant de m'embrasser avec une passion qu'elle ne s'autorisait d'habitude que dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Sauf que ces dernières semaines, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose et cela me manquait. Je fus happé dans son ardeur, oubliant le monde environnant. Mon corps collé au sien s'enflamma dans un désir primal qu'elle cassa rapidement en s'arrachant à moi.

-Je dois vraiment y aller.

En plus d'être triste, j'étais maintenant dépité et frustré. Et je sentais qu'elle aussi l'était. Elle détourna ses yeux brillants d'émotion pour grimper dans le wagon.

-Donne-moi ma valise.

Je le hissai à sa hauteur et elle le positionna à ses côtés. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et ils virevoltaient avec la brise qui pénétrait dans le wagon. Je me retins de lui dire combien elle me manquerait, de toute façon ça se voyait sur mon visage.

-Reviens vite.

-Je pense rester la semaine chez ma mère, je serai là ce week-end.

Dire que nous n'étions que lundi.

-Appelle-moi dès que tu arrives.

Elle hocha la tête, serra les pans de son gilet, attrapa sa valise, soucieuse, avant de me faire un dernier signe. Je la suivis des yeux, elle prit place sur un siège coté fenêtre ce qui me permit de la voir encore un instant avant que le départ ne soit annoncé. Alors que le train amorçait son avancée, elle se redressa, les deux mains sur la vitre. Elle murmura quelque chose avant de disparaitre dans l'élan de la rame.

« Je t'aime. »

Avais-je bien compris ? Je restai saisi, c'était des mots qu'elle utilisait très peu.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je, malheureux.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Je quittai le quai le cœur en peine. Il était midi, Haymitch m'attendait dans le hall de la gare.

-T'as une sale mine mon gars. Allons boire un verre.

-Il est un peu tôt pour ça, Haymitch.

-Je sais, ça me coutait rien de tenter. Allons manger un morceau dans ce cas. Je boirai en même temps.

Installé à table dans mon restau favori (un restau simple et bon enfant), j'avais des difficultés à penser à autre chose que Katniss. Elle aimait aussi cet endroit, il était petit, discret et le propriétaire très accueillant. Il avait ouvert il y trois ou quatre ans. Le concept de restau n'était jamais arrivé dans les districts (hormis le deux) avant la chute du Capitole et, même après, il avait fallu du temps pour nous bâtir une ville chaleureuse et plus moderne. L'appétit arriva en mangeant et Haymitch se vautra tellement en draguant les serveuses que je me sentis moins oppressé.

-Effie n'aimerait pas voir ça.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle se gêne, et pourquoi tu me parles sans arrêt d'elle ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Je ne l'ai mentionnée qu'une fois depuis ton retour, arrête ta parano !

Il avala un verre de vin, puis un autre, puis un autre.

-Elle te manque ? Le questionnai-je.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, on est libre, on est tous libres. La vie n'est pas faite pour la monogamie.

-Tu ne le penses pas, il n'y a pas plus vieux jeu que toi.

-Si tu le dis.

Il continua d'engloutir sa bouteille.

-Tu es inquiet pour Katniss ?

-Un peu, avouai-je.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu que tu viennes avec elle, j'aurais été plus confiant si tu étais avec elle.

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré mais je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans ses décisions.

-Elles ne sont pas toujours bonnes, parfois il faut aller contre elle, tu le sais depuis le temps !

-Je ne veux pas la bousculer, surtout pas dans son état.

-Elle n'est pas en sucre.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je la sens fragilisée, je ressens sa peur.

-Comme toute les femmes enceintes mais ça passera et puis elle encaisse plutôt bien je trouve.

Je secouai la tête, plus anxieux encore. Ce détachement affectif qu'elle ressentait pour notre bébé me minait. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer mon bonheur à l'idée de devenir père. Elle avait rendu cela possible, elle portait en elle la preuve que nous nous aimions au-delà des mots mais cela s'arrêtait là alors que le meilleur restait à venir, elle le vivait péniblement et dans une angoisse indescriptible.

-Tu veux que je reste dormir chez vous cette semaine ?

-Ça va, merci, je peux rester seul, je suis un grand garçon.

-Te vexe pas, soupira-t-il en terminant la bouteille. Moi aussi, je me sens pas rassuré par son départ.

Je le savais bien mais cela ne m'aidait pas.

-Je vais retourner travailler à la boulangerie. Tu devrais rentrer faire un somme.

OoooO

Il était déjà seize heures quand Luke parvint à me jeter hors des lieux. Je lui cassais les bonbons apparemment. Il préférait continuer seul.

-Vivement que Kat revienne.

Etonné par cette remarque, je me remis en question. J'avais peut-être été un peu trop sur son dos, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je fis un tour en ville pour faire quelques courses et tombai pile sur la boutique de vêtements pour enfant de Mme Carter. Elle était institutrice, c'était sa fille qui tenait les rênes en son absence. Beaucoup de leur production venait de la capitale mais elle confectionnait certains habits elle-même. Je me surpris à contempler un modèle bébé en vitrine. C'était une belle vitrine, les modèles étaient beaux mais aussi hors de prix pour certains. Mon regard s'attardait encore sur la petite robe jaune brodée quand je fus interrompu.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Cathy, la fille de Mme Carter, était sortie pour voir ce qui pouvait tant attirer mon attention.

-Je regarde c'est tout.

-C'est pour offrir ?

-Non… je vais être papa.

Elle me félicita chaudement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça. J'étais moins expansif en général, mais cette exaltation face à ce futur évènement me rendait confiant et si heureux que je voulais le partager.

-Venez voir, j'ai de belles choses à l'intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore.

Et peu m'importait en vérité. Elle me tira dans son antre et quelle ne fut pas mon erreur ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

-Pour vous, M. Mellark, nous procèderons bien-sûr à une réduction conséquente.

-Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.

J'étais bête de m'y opposer car si les prix devenaient plus accessibles, je pourrais faire de jolis cadeaux à ma femme.

-Ma mère me virera si je ne vous accorde pas toute la reconnaissance que vous méritez.

On en revenait à quelque chose que je n'avais plus envie d'entendre. Cela me gâcha mon plaisir.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Elle en fut si affectée que j'eus un instant d'hésitation :

-Mais je prends votre catalogue.

-Vous reviendrez ?

-Bien-sûr. Avec Katniss.

-Bien.

OoooO

Je regardais les infos quand elle appela enfin. Je courus vers l'appareil dans l'entrée et décrochai vivement.

-Chérie ? Tu es bien arrivée ?

-Oui, nous allons diner, je voulais t'appeler avant.

-Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Relativement. Je me suis sentie un peu mal dans le train, des nausées persistantes.

-Peut-être le stress, ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Oui, on va se coucher tôt, maman travaille tôt toute la semaine, et je pense aller avec elle demain.

-Tu devrais te reposer avant de voir Gale.

-Il n'arrive que demain dans l'après-midi. Je vais devenir folle si je dois attendre sans rien faire.

-Je comprends. Si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi, peu importe l'heure.

-Je le sais.

-Embrasse ta mère pour moi.

-Ne sois pas inquiet Peeta, promets le moi.

J'eus une légère hésitation.

-Je te le promets.

Quand elle raccrocha, je me sentis tellement seul. Mon envie de peindre me fit défaut. Mieux valait aller aussi me coucher, le temps passerait peut-être plus vite. Mon œil ! La nuit fut d'une longueur effarante, quand je m'assoupissais, je faisais d''affreux cauchemars, puis je me réveillais en la cherchant avec mon bras. Et dès que je comprenais qu'elle était absente, sa présence me manquait cruellement.

Autant dire que tout ça allait être difficile.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée ordinaire et la visite de Thom avec Tommy qui m'avait bien remonté le moral, je patientais près du téléphone du bureau, feuilletant son dossier de grossesse, fondant comme neige au soleil en contemplant l'image de son échographie qu'elle avait passé la semaine dernière pour le contrôle de fin de trimestre. Ce petit être prenait forme, me rendait fou d'amour, un sentiment terrifiant mais tellement merveilleux. Katniss n'y avait jeté qu'un vague coup d'œil, peu concernée. Du moins, en apparence, j'avais surtout décelé de la peur en elle.

Quand le téléphone sonna, je me jetai dessus. C'était Haymitch, il voulait venir boire un café. Je cachais tant bien que mal ma déception et déclinai l'offre avec le plus de tact possible.

L'heure suivante me parut être un siècle alors autant dire que l'heure d'après me sembla une éternité. Vingt-et-une heures et pas de nouvelles. Mon estomac peinait sous les crampes et les nœuds. Je me résignai à avaler quelque chose pour faire cesser cette sensation pénible. Je mangeai sans entrain, anxieux. Son entrevue s'était-elle mal passée ? Toutes sortes de théories défilèrent dans ma tête. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Le combiné en main, j'attendis une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. Peut-être dormaient-elles déjà ? A la cinquième, je me forçai à raccrocher. Je ne devais pas être trop envahissant. Elle m'appellerait dès demain matin, me rassurai-je.

Cette deuxième nuit fut encore plus chaotique. Je me réveillai à cinq heures comme un zombie pour aller travailler. Elle ne m'appela pas non plus au travail. C'est déprimé que je rentrai chez nous, marchant au radar. J'avais besoin de repos.

Je me trouvai penaud quand, en me réveillant après une longue sieste dans le canapé, je la trouvai assise, ma tête calée sur ses cuisses. Je crus d'abord à une illusion avant de comprendre qu'elle était réellement là.

-J'ai préféré rentrer, je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien.

Elle caressa mes cheveux, me sourit. C'était indéniablement le plus beau réveil de toute mon existence.

\- Tu devais être très fatigué pour ne pas m'entendre arriver.

-Je dors mal sans toi. Tu le sais.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu n'as pas appelé hier soir, lui reprochai-je malgré moi.

-J'étais très fatiguée, je me suis couchée très tôt et puis je savais que je rentrais, je l'ai décidé quand Gale est parti, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rester plus de temps loin de toi et de nous infliger cela.

-Ta mère devait être déçue.

-Non, je lui ai proposé de venir quand elle aura un peu de congés.

-Ah oui ?

J'étais content.

-Et… avec Gale ?

Elle soupira un bref instant.

-On s'est un peu chamaillés.

-Chamaillés ou bagarrés ?

-Il y a eu des échanges de mots difficiles, je l'ai un peu secoué.

-La douleur, le chagrin ça n'a pas aidé je suppose.

-Oui. Nous en avions tous les deux. C'était étrange parce que je pensais qu'il avait tourné la page mais il n'a jamais oublié et ça l'a changé. Il m'a parlé de son travail, de sa vie, de sa femme.

Elle s'assombrit un instant avant de reprendre sa narration.

-Et puis il a ri, un rire franc que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui. Il était heureux de me voir et c'était le principal. J'ai fini par laisser tomber. On a été chasser, on a été ensuite chez sa mère, il m'a présenté son fils. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, il est déjà aussi grand que moi, il a à peine dix ans.

J'étais rassuré. Elle était sereine. J'avais eu raison de la laisser agir selon elle.

-Hazelle vit dans le Quatre ?

-Ma mère et elle se voient de temps en temps. Elles sont restées proches.

-C'est une bonne chose, non ?

-Je pense.

Je déplaçai ma tête pour être plus près de notre futur bébé. Calé contre son ventre, je fermai les yeux, apaisé.

-Vous m'avez manqué.

Sa main reprit son doux va-et-vient dans mes cheveux. J'étais au paradis.

-Tu penses qu'il te ressemblera ? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

-J'espère qu'il _te_ ressemblera, fille ou garçon.

-A moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je rouvris les yeux, elle était réellement surprise par ma réponse, presque contrariée.

-Parce que tu es la plus belle chose sur cette Terre, voilà pourquoi.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	8. Partie 8

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci pour les alertes, les favoris.

Merci à **SG, ma VIP, kindylou, Linou2701, CarlaHG** , et **Sarah70801** pour vos reviews !

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 8

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Assise face au Dr Moore, j'écoutai son blabla habituel, patientant jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui poser quelques questions. Quand il croisa ses mains sur son bureau, je sus que je pouvais enfin intervenir.

-Vous avez des questions ?

-J'ai entamé mon quatrième mois, je ne devrais plus être fatiguée comme ça. Pourtant c'est le cas et ça me stresse.

-Certaines grossesses son différentes, le corps ne réagit pas de la même manière pour chaque femme.

Ça me faisait une belle jambe !

-Reposez-vous si vous en ressentez le besoin. Ne vous surmenez pas.

-C'est ce que je fais mais ça m'empêche d'être comme avant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Active.

Je rougis. Je ne voyais pas comment l'exprimer et j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant. Si ce n'était pour Peeta, je serais déjà loin.

-C'est un des inconvénients parfois, il faut écouter votre corps et réduire vos activités.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

Il me dévisagea, perplexe :

-Soyez plus claire dans ce cas.

-Est-ce que c'est normal que je n'arrive plus à …vous savez, m'agaçai-je.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

J'hésitai entre le secouer ou le tabasser. J'étais venue ce matin pour que Peeta ne vienne pas avec moi car je m'inquiétais de mon inaptitude à être disponible physiquement pour lui. Il était patient et gentil mais depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, il ne s'était plus rien passé entre nous et ça commençait à lui peser, je le sentais.

-Laissez tomber !

Je me levai déjà pour partir, furieuse d'avoir perdu mon temps.

-Asseyez-vous !

Surprise par ce ton autoritaire, je fus cassée dans mon élan.

-Vous allez vous détendre et m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre visite.

Je reniflai, mécontente et hésitante.

-Nous avons refait les examens récemment, tout va bien. Votre prochaine écho est prévue dans un mois, vous connaitrez le sexe de votre bébé. En attendant, il faut faire avec les petits désagréments que ça implique mais vous y arrivez bien. Donc dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

OoooO

J'avais fait quelques courses en revenant de ma visite chez le médecin. Il y avait les restes de la veille pour ce midi, Peeta y veillait constamment mais j'avais envie d'autre chose. C'était une envie persistante, quasi obsessionnel qui faisait saliver ma bouche avant même d'être aux fourneaux. Je m'activai pour que tout soit prêt avant son arrivée. Quand Peeta entra, il s'étonna de me trouver en sentinelle dans le couloir.

-Je t'attendais pour déjeuner.

Je lui ôtai sa veste et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Ça va chérie ?

-Ça ira quand on aura mangé.

Je le tirai vers la cuisine, contente de pouvoir enfin déguster mon plat. Je lui servis une assiette puis une autre pour moi et nous nous attablâmes. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une tourte aux rognons, aux oignons et aux pruneaux, accompagnée de tomates confites.

Il ne parvint pas à retenir une grimace ce qui me vexa. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas engager une dispute inutile. D'une parce que je serais seule à la mener et ce serait épuisant (il en avait désamorcé des disputes stériles, je m'horripilais moi-même parfois mais pas moyen d'aller contre), de deux parce que j'avais une faim de loup.

-Bon appétit, dis-je à la place.

Je plongeai ma fourchette dans la grosse part fumante qui m'appelait et soupirai d'un bonheur presque indécent.

-Tes envies sont très étranges, marmonna Peeta, peu enclin à tester. Je suis réellement obligé de m'infliger ça ?

-Y'a toujours les restes dans le frigo, marmonnai-je, peu concernée.

Il m'observa néanmoins et tenta d'avaler ma tourte. Il abandonna à la deuxième tentative. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait tant le rebuter.

-Désolé mon cœur mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

J'attrapai sa part sans état-d'âme que je transvasai dans mon assiette. Tant pis pour lui.

OoooO

Au milieu de mon quatrième mois, alors que mon ventre s'arrondissait enfin, face à mon armoire, je me questionnai sur ma garde-robe.

-Je devrais réajuster certains de mes pantalons et certaines de mes robes. J'ai déjà pris beaucoup de poids.

Le poids en soi n'était pas grave mais refaire des emplettes pour racheter des habits, cela me paraissait insurmontable.

-Ta mère arrive dans deux semaines, répondit Peeta, elle pourra le faire pour toi si tu le lui demandes.

Je hochai la tête pour approuver.

-Mais… tu sais, on peut aussi investir dans de nouveaux habits plus adaptés.

Alors que je le dévisageai avec méfiance, il ouvrit son tiroir et en retira quelque chose.

-Jette un œil dessus.

Il me tendit un catalogue. Suspicieuse, je le pris du bout des doigts. Je le feuilletai rapidement, les mains moites.

-Peeta, c'est hors de prix !

Je perdis mes moyens en tombant sur des vêtements de bébé.

-Je sais bien mais … on peut avoir une ristourne et puis en économisant on pourra acheter toute la layette de bébé-Kat.

Je tiquai, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce sobriquet.

-Arrête avec ça !

J'avais tellement envie que cet enfant lui ressemble en tout point. Comme un clone. C'était faisable, il n'y avait qu'à voir Finn, ou Jamie, le fils de Gale. Des répliques miniatures de leur père. Peut-être fallait-il que ce soit un garçon ? Dans ce cas, je souhaitai ardemment que la prochaine écho nous le confirme.

-Tu veux qu'on aille y faire un tour samedi ?

-Non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Juste pour regarder.

Il était si plein d'espoir, comment résister ? Mais l'idée même de cette boutique me filait des boutons. Il perçut ma réticence et se fit une raison. Tant mieux.

OoooO

En mettant les pieds dans cette boutique le surlendemain, je sus que j'étais tombée dans un traquenard. Cathy nous accueillit avec chaleur et me félicita sincèrement. Elle me posa beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'eus pas envie de répondre. Peeta le fit à ma place, toujours aussi aimable et soucieux des autres.

-Vous avez fixé votre choix sur certains modèles ?

-Non mais nous allons faire un tour dans la boutique pour nous décider.

Nous décider ? Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers l'avant. En le voyant s'extasier devant une minuscule robe blanche en coton aux bords satinés, je crus être sur le point de partir en orbite sur la lune pour ne jamais revenir sur Terre.

-Nous avons d'autres modèles de plus, se manifesta Cathy, j'en ai mis deux de côté pour vous exclusivement. Maman y a mis tout son cœur.

Oh la la, je sentais la catastrophe arriver, les minuscules vêtements qu'elle nous exposa me rendirent provisoirement aveugle. J'étais plongé dans un trou noir infini.

-Chérie ?

-On peut rentrer ?

Je m'extirpai déjà de cet endroit de malheur, oppressée. Je n'avais pas été très sympa mais là les choses allaient trop vite ! Peeta me rattrapa et adapta son pas au mien.

-Je suis désolée.

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'étais incapable de le regarder, imaginer sa déception était déjà suffisante pas besoin de le voir de mes yeux.

OoooO

Le soir, après le diner, j'appelai ma mère, elle répondit vite cette fois-ci et s'inquiéta de mon humeur.

-Tu veux que j'avance la date de mon arrivée ? Je peux décaler mes congés si tu en as besoin, mon trésor.

-Oui, m'entendis-je lui répondre avec étonnement.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil puis j'entendis le bruissement de feuilles que l'on tourne.

-Je pense pouvoir être là vendredi prochain, ça te va ?

-Oui.

Non. J'aurais préféré le lendemain. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

-Je te confirme ça demain, je dois voir ça avec mon chef.

-Merci. Sinon ta journée ?

Elle se lança dans son monologue habituel mais cette fois-ci j'y fus plus attentive car j'imaginais les locaux, les services, les médecins avec qui elle travaillait et sa collègue Charlie, qui était une femme de caractère mais travailleuse et simple. J'avais accroché avec elle en à peine une heure de temps.

Peeta ouvrit la porte du bureau.

-Je monte dans mon atelier.

-D'accord.

Il y avait un silence persistant entre nous. Pas de tensions mais un obstacle nous empêchait de communiquer. Il me sourit néanmoins et referma la porte. Je passai encore un peu de temps avec ma mère puis je montai me changer pour aller dormir

OoooO

-Ne bouge pas Katniss, me réprimanda ma mère.

Debout devant le miroir que l'on avait déplacé dans la chambre, elle refixa les dernières retouches de ma robe. Elle avait retouché toute ma garde-robe, il y avait une pile de vêtements sur le lit. Une épingle à nourrice dans la bouche, elle détailla ma silhouette qui se marquait. Son sourire s'allongea, l'épingle tomba. Je me penchai pour la ramasser.

-Non ! Laisse, je vais le faire.

-Je ne suis pas en cristal, maman.

-Je sais.

Elle fixa l'épingle et m'examina avec un œil perçant.

-Voilà. Parfait. Je vais utiliser la machine à coudre que j'ai ramenée. D'ici la fin de la journée…

-Prends ton temps. C'est déjà bien que tu m'aides, Peeta avait dans l'idée de me racheter une garde-robe mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Des habits neufs ça peut faire du bien. Peeta m'a montré le catalogue…

Oh ben ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Ne fais pas cette tête, il veut le meilleur pour toi.

-J'ai déjà le meilleur.

-Non le meilleur reste à venir.

Je pris position devant la fenêtre, songeuse. Avait-elle raison ? Comment vivre cet évènement sereinement alors qu'il impliquait tant de responsabilités, tant d'insécurité, tant de douleur à venir ? Car il était impossible d'assurer une protection infaillible, impossible d'éviter les accidents, la maladie, la mort. Mettre au monde un enfant dans un monde qui restait dangereux malgré la disparition des jeux était peut-être un suicide affectif. Je le ressentais comme tel. Pourtant… je me rappelai de ce que j'avais ressenti quand Gale m'avait présenté son fils. Son regard n'avait jamais rien exprimé de si fort qu'en cet instant où il avait posé les yeux sur son enfant. Toutes les horreurs vécues avait disparu de son visage comme si le Paradis existait. Cela m'avait percuté, et je m'étais remise en question…

-Cette grossesse te va si bien. Tu es resplendissante, se manifesta ma mère.

-Tu crois ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise et même si la fatigue s'estompe, je n'arrive plus à vivre comme avant. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Et j'ai pris du poids, regarde mes joues.

-Tu es parfaite. Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait venir si vite.

J'hésitai à lui parler de certaines choses mais le médecin ne m'avait pas vraiment éclairé, ses conseils à la noix ils pouvaient se les garder, je voulais l'avis d'une femme qui avait vécu ce que je vivais.

-Comment tu as vécu mon arrivée ?

Elle me dévisagea un instant, elle perdit son entrain, s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit. Elle cherchait ses mots, fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi me mettre au monde alors que tu connaissais les risques ? Insistai-je.

-Tu parles des jeux ? J'espérais juste que tu passerais à travers. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'aimais ton père, tu étais pour nous l'apothéose de notre amour.

Je tentai de l'imaginer, d'imaginer ses introspections. Mon père était parti trop tôt, il me manquait tellement. Et si l'un de nous disparaissait prématurément, comment le vivrait ce petit Peeta miniature ? Comment le vivrait celui qui resterait sans l'autre ?

-Je sais que tu t'interroges mon trésor mais il ne faut pas te laisser submerger par tes angoisses. Tu ne pourras pas tout contrôler, tu dois l'accepter car tu passerais à côté d'un si grand bonheur autrement. Jamais je ne regretterai de vous avoir eues tu sais… malgré ce qui s'est passé.

Ma gorge se noua, j'étais si à fleur de peau. Je pleurai parfois sans raison, c'était usant. Alors évoquer Prim… autant dire que j'étais dans un océan de tristesse.

-Essaie, ma douce, essaie d'être heureuse.

-Je voudrais tellement l'aimer maman. Mais j'ai tellement peur.

J'étais piégée dans des sanglots incontrôlables. L'instant suivant je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle me berça lentement sans un mot jusqu'à ce que mes tourments s'apaisent. Elle sécha mes larmes et me sourit à travers les siennes :

-Tu l'aimeras.

OoooO

Ce soir-là, bien après que Peeta se soit endormi près de moi, je réfléchissais encore. Cette discussion avec ma mère avait été éprouvante mais au final salvatrice. J'avais toujours su au fond de mon cœur qu'elle était celle dont j'avais besoin, Peeta l'avais juste compris avant moi. Il voyait si clairement les choses, ne se trompait que rarement. Je l'observai dormir, il tenait encore ma main. Il aurait pu être fâché mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. J'aurais aimé en retour lui offrir l'affection dont il manquait ces derniers temps, il fallait juste que je sache comment retourner vers lui. Il fallait aussi que je le rassure, car c'était toujours lui qui le faisait depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. Et, malgré son assurance, je devinais un mal-être dont j'étais seule responsable.

Je finis par m'asseoir et me penchai pour attraper le catalogue sur sa table de chevet.

« Un pas par un pas », décidai-je.

J'allumai ma lampe et après avoir respiré un grand coup, j'ouvris le catalogue sur la première page.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	9. Partie 9

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci pour les favoris.

Merci à **Sissi1789, SG, ma VIP, kindylou, Sarah70801** et **CarlaHG** pour vos reviews !

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 9

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Je me « promenais » en ville avec ma mère, pensive.

-Katniss ?

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une mercerie.

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin d'une chose ou deux pour finir tes retouches.

-D'accord, je t'attends.

Je contemplai le ciel bleu, l'été était bien entamée, je supportais mal la chaleur à certains moments. Si je n'avais pas été si pudique, je me promènerais nue dans la maison. Je jetai un œil à travers la vitrine, ma mère était concentrée sur quelque chose mais je ne voyais pas de quoi il s'agissait. J'étais mieux depuis son arrivée, c'était incontestable. Elle répondait à toutes mes questions sans détour, sans mensonge, et simplement. Elle parvenait à apaiser certaines de mes angoisses. Je me surpris à lui sourire quand elle croisa mon regard à travers la vitre. Elle avait retrouvé un certain éclat dans ses yeux et un penchant à la démonstration affective.

Elle ressortit avec un sac et caressa ma joue un bref instant.

-Tu as d'autres courses à faire, ma chérie ?

-Non.

-Allons manger un morceau quelque part dans ce cas.

-Peeta va rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Appelle à son travail, préviens-le.

J'hésitai, mais devant son enthousiasme, je fis un effort pour renoncer à mon déjeuner avec lui. Je me dirigeai vers une cabine publique pour l'appeler. Il répondit après quelques sonneries.

-Je ne serai pas là ce midi, je vais déjeuner avec maman.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, du coup je vais rester un peu plus longtemps à la boulangerie, on se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord.

Il avait eu l'air emballé par l'idée que je passe du temps avec ma mère. Je raccrochai donc sans stress.

-Je connais un petit restau sympa, on peut y aller si tu veux.

-Allez, on y va.

On en était au dessert quand elle me montra ce qu'elle avait acheté à la mercerie.

-J'ai pris en plus quelques pelotes de laine et des aiguilles. Je voudrais t'apprendre à tricoter.

Nullement agacée par sa décision, je détaillai les couleurs douces des pelotes.

-Les couleurs sont neutres, fille ou garçon, ça ira. Alors ça te tente ?

-Sae tricote de belles choses, tu penses que je serais capable d'y arriver ? Je manque de patience tu sais.

-Je sais mais ça aide à canaliser le stress, je t'assure, le temps passe vite quand on tricote.

Vider ma tête ne serait pas du luxe. Cette idée était la bienvenue, j'avais hâte de commencer.

-On peut rentrer maintenant si tu veux ? Pour essayer ?

Installée dans le canapé, je commençai à réaliser la difficulté du truc. Cependant, ma mère était si calme et patiente que je parvenais à ne pas m'agacer. La chaleur recommença à me monter à la tête après une bonne heure sans bouger, je dus aller me changer. C'est avec un short et un débardeur que je revins à ma place. Je savais que ma mère en avait vu bien d'autre et qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas sur mes cicatrices.

L'après-midi était bien entamée quand Peeta se montra. Il nous rejoignit dans le séjour et eut un instant d'arrêt, m'étudiant avec insistance. Je devinai ce que signifiait ce regard. Mon corps avait changé, en plus de mon ventre arrondie, ma poitrine s'amplifiait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je rougis bien malgré moi. Il m'embrassa furtivement et détourna les yeux vers ma mère à qui il adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous êtes en plein travail, je ne vais pas vous déranger.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement ce qui suscita de l'étonnement chez ma mère.

-Que se passe-t-il, Katniss ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi cette tension entre toi et Peeta ?

-Je…

Non, je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je repris le fil de mon activité.

-Katniss ?

Silence.

-Ma douce ?

Rien à faire. Je l'entendis se lever, elle attrapa mon ébauche d'écharpe et le déposa sur la table basse. Elle s'assit près de moi et attrapa ma main qu'elle serra avec douceur.

-Dis-moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers la cuisine, mais Peeta était encore là-haut.

-J'ai été voir le Dr Moore…

Elle se décomposa, affolée :

-Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Me coupa-t-elle.

-Non. Le problème c'est moi.

Elle pressa ma main pour que je continue.

-Depuis que je suis enceinte, nous… on… je…

Elle patienta, m'encourageant de la tête.

-Il ne se passe rien, lâchai-je enfin.

Je n'eus pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, elle avait bien saisi, elle, pas comme cet empoté de médecin.

-Que t'a dit le Dr Moore ?

-Que ça reviendrait, fallait un peu de patience.

-Il a raison, le premier trimestre peut être un peu compliqué parfois mais ça va s'améliorer, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Tu as connu ça avec papa ?

A peine la question posée, je me détournai, gênée au possible.

-Oui, quand je t'attendais; j'ai eu une grossesse un peu difficile alors penser au sexe, c'était loin de mes préoccupations.

Je tiquai, cramoisie. Je ne devrais pas, nous étions des femmes parlant des choses de la vie.

-Peeta est un gentil garçon, il attendra comme ton père a attendu. Ton bien-être est sa priorité, si tu te forces, il le saura et t'en voudra. Cependant, si tu te sens un peu mieux, et que tu en as envie, tu peux tenter une approche.

OoooO

J'étais dans la salle de bain, nous avion dîné, regardé la télé, et maman était allée voir Haymitch. Peeta était dans son atelier, encore. J'avais médité sur les paroles de ma mère mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque. Debout, en sous-vêtements, face au miroir, j'examinais mon ventre, ma taille, ma poitrine. J'étais différente, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Un vague sentiment de bien-être me traversa furtivement, ce qui me donna envie de parler au bébé tout en le caressant à travers la paroi de ma peau.

-J'espère que tu m'as écouté, je sens que tu es déjà si gentil comme ton papa alors si tu pouvais lui ressembler. Il a hâte de te voir tu sais… et moi aussi, m'étonnai-je.

Un frôlement interne me fit sursauter. Je l'avais senti bouger !

-Peeta ! Hurlai-je. Peeta !

Je sortis de la salle de bain en l'appelant encore. Il apparut sur le seuil de la chambre, paniqué.

-Je l'ai senti bougé, le bébé, Peeta, je l'ai senti !

Il était abasourdi, exprimant mille émotions; la bouche ouverte de stupeur, il s'approcha vivement pour attraper mes mains. Je les posai sur mon ventre et nous patientâmes. Je ressentis à nouveau ce frôlement doux comme une plume, exaltée.

-Tu as senti ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Non.

Je fis pression sur ses mains mais il garda cet air déçu car il ne perçut pas les mouvements du bébé. Je m'en voulus de lui avoir fait une fausse joie, je le pris dans mes bras, entourant sa nuque. Il me serra aussi contre lui, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai que j'étais à moitié nue. Je me raidis, il me relâcha quand je fis mine de reculer.

-Je vais mettre mon pyjama.

Je partais déjà en direction de la salle de bain, ignorant avec difficulté son air bouleversé. Je n'étais pas prête. Je fus surprise de sentir sa main sur mon bras, il me tira vers lui pour que je revienne dans les siens. Il m'embrassa avec passion, glissant sa main sur ma nuque. Je le laissai faire, surprise, et finalement une chaleur diffuse se matérialisait dans mon corps. C'était agréable de sentir ses doigts sur ma peau, de retrouver le goût de sa langue contre la mienne. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et ôta sa chemise dans la foulée. Il faisait preuve de fébrilité, précis dans ses gestes malgré l'émotion que je devinais en lui. Je voulus me cacher, il se hâta d'éteindre la lumière, de fermer la porte et m'attira doucement vers notre lit. Ses lèvres suivait un chemin sensuel sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule. Je caressais ses cheveux, plus détendue, laissant le désir grandir sans le brider. Il marmonna quelque chose dans le creux de mon cou tandis que j'entreprenais de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Il essayait de se contenir, timide comme au premier jour. Timidité qui s'envolerait à mesure que je le laisserais agir en m'abandonnant dans ses bras. Je m'allongeai à même la couverture, il ôta sa prothèse et la crainte refit surface quand il s'allongea sur moi. Je ne voyais plus que le bébé qui formait une barrière entre nous. Refroidie, je tentai de glisser sur le côté, il me ramena vers lui. Ses mains me parcouraient lentement, intimement mais je n'étais plus réceptive. Je me détournai de sa bouche :

-Non, je ne peux pas. Arrête !

Ma voix trembla, _je_ tremblais. Il s'immobilisa, son front collé à ma tempe, je refusai de le regarder, je ne percevais que sa respiration haletante.

-Katniss…

-Non.

Je tentai de me dégager encore une fois, il se mit sur le dos : j'étais libre. Je l'entendis soupirer en se frottant le visage. J'étais soulagée de quitter le lit pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'enfilai un pyjama et attendis assise sur les toilettes, attendis accolée au lavabo, attendis l'oreille collée à la porte…

Quand je me décidai à retourner au lit, Peeta était couché de son côté, il dormait. Je me glissai dans mon coin et lui donnai aussi mon dos. J'étais désemparée.

-Bonne nuit, Katniss.

Mon cœur fit un bond, anxieuse, je crus qu'il me demanderait des explications. Jamais je ne l'avais rejeté. Jamais. Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'entendis ma mère rentrer et se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il était déjà minuit, elle avait pris son temps chez Haymitch ! Peeta remua, se retourna et se cala dans mon dos.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Au lieu de le détromper, je me mis à pleurer en silence. Je me serais mise des baffes !

OoooO

Je sus comment rattraper ma maladresse.

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, le lendemain, et j'avais proposé à Peeta une petit tour en ville avec ma mère. Il était si morose que je ne voyais qu'une seule chose qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

-J'ai une petite course à faire, décréta ma mère avant de bifurquer dans une autre allée.

Je l'en remerciai mentalement et me rapprochai de Peeta pour lui attraper la main.

-Tu veux que l'on mange une glace ? Me proposa-t-il sans conviction.

-D'accord.

Je fantasmais déjà sur un cornet trois boules au café, à la rhubarbe et à la violette. Un mélange incertain mais fondamentalement nécessaire.

-Mais avant, j'ai aussi une course à faire.

Il parut surpris de me voir m'arrêter devant la boutique de Mme Carter. Il me regarda de travers, méfiant.

-Que fait-on ici ?

-Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de quelques habits et j'ai remarqué deux ou trois choses dans ton catalogue.

Passé la surprise, son visage s'éclaira. Je pris les devants en poussant la porte de la boutique. Il y avait déjà deux personnes à l'intérieur. Tant pis, je savais déjà ce que je voulais, je n'avais pas besoin de Cathy pour l'instant. Peeta m'aida dans mes essayages et me donna son avis des moins objectifs.

-Tu es très belle, ça te va à ravir.

Une réponse systématique et agaçante en théorie mais c'était si sincère que je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur. J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur une jupe longue très confortable et ample, d'un rose passé qui m'attirait. J'avais aussi pris un bermuda blanc avec un renfort à la taille. C'était une couleur que je n'achetais jamais mais c'était vraiment ce qui m'avait plu l'avant-veille en feuilletant le catalogue. Mes choix en main je me dirigeai vers la caisse quand j'aperçus Peeta figé encore devant cette robe de bébé d'un blanc immaculé. Je me retins de soupirer et patientai derrière la cliente qui réglait son achat. Quand ce fut à mon tour de régler, Cathy s'égaya.

-Vous avez trouvez votre bonheur ?

-Oui, avec du mal, tout est très beau.

Je ne mentais pas, elle le devina et s'enorgueillit.

-Si vous avez encore une minute, j'ai reçu un nouveau modèle, et j'ai pensé à vous.

Elle s'éloigna dans la réserve. Peeta s'étonna de me trouver seule au comptoir.

-Elle a encore un truc à nous montrer, râlai-je.

Encore une fois, je manquai de devenir aveugle, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique.

OoooO

De retour chez nous, je montai à l'étage me reposer. J'étais soulagée que la tension entre nous ait disparu. Il était parti arroser le jardin, ma mère était en cuisine et moi, je ne rêvais que d'un bain. Je me sentais moite. Sur mon lit, je découvris une boite entourée d'un nœud. Je rangeai mes achats dans l'armoire et ouvris la boite, curieuse. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes en y découvrant une nuisette noire satinée. Il y avait une petite carte :

« La balle est dans ton camp mon trésor, lance-toi, je rentrerai tard, Haymitch m'a invitée à dîner.

Maman. »

Haymitch ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Je remballai cette chose ridiculement courte pour descendre à la cuisine.

-Maman ?

Elle n'y était plus. Je fis le tour de la maison, elle était derrière avec Peeta, fouillant parmi les herbes aromatiques.

-Je cherchais un peu de ciboulette, me renseigna-t-elle tout en se redressant avec son butin.

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Si tu veux, tu pourras m'aider à finaliser votre dîner.

-Pourquoi tu vas chez Haymitch encore ce soir ? La questionnai-je en revenant dans la maison sous l'œil impassible de Peeta.

-Parce que je sais que tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité et que Haymitch est un hôte sympathique.

Je l'examinai sans détour, cherchant ce qu'elle tentait de me cacher.

-Tu es rentrée tard hier soir.

-Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Elle lava sa ciboulette et la découpa menu-menu avant de l'ajouter dans sa vinaigrette. Elle me mit au travail, esquivant toutes mes autres questions.

-Au fait, le cadeau te plait ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas mettre un truc pareil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je suis enceinte maman.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu restes une femme avant tout, tu as le droit d'être sexy.

Sexy ! Mais sur quelle planète vivait-elle ? J'étais tout sauf sexy ! De plus, je ne me sentais pas le droit de faire des folies de mon corps. J'étais passée en mode veille, le temps que le bébé arrive.

-Katniss, je connais ce regard, il va falloir arrêter tes bêtises et maintenant.

Perplexe, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Ton bébé est bien au chaud, il ne risque rien, ne va pas te priver d'intimité avec ton mari pour une raison qui n'en est pas une. Vous en avez besoin, on en a tous besoin je t'assure.

Son regard s'éclaira brièvement et je crus recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête.

-Tu t'envoies Haymitch ! M'écriai-je, furax.

-Non ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Ne me mens pas !

-Nous avons juste, tu sais… batifolé un peu, on se sentait un peu seuls, on avait un peu bu…

-Tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite !

-Je… mais pourquoi ?

-Ça va mal finir.

-Nous sommes adultes et lucides. Ne me juge pas parce que je cherche un peu de tendresse… après tout ce temps. Votre diner est prêt, je vais aller me préparer.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas plus léger que d'habitude.

Il allait m'entendre !

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	10. Partie 10

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci pour les favoris.

Merci à **Sissi1789, SG, kindylou, Sarah70801** , **CarlaHG** et **bidou76** pour vos reviews !

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 10

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre Katniss et sa mère mais ça m'inquiétait. Je terminai d'arroser le jardin et rentrai pour me laver les mains. Je trouvai Katniss dans la cuisine, ruminant face à la fenêtre.

-Ça va ?

J'ouvris le robinet et entrepris de me laver soigneusement les mains en attendant sa réponse qui ne vint pas. Après les avoir séchées, je farfouillai pour savoir ce qu'on allait diner.

-Ma mère nous a préparé un diner plus élaboré que d'habitude.

-Je vois ça, c'est en quel honneur ?

-Elle veut qu'on passe une bonne soirée pendant qu'elle ira s'envoyer en l'air avec Haymitch.

Je manquai de renverser le thé glacé que je venais de me servir. Je m'assis, estomaqué.

-Sérieux ?

Elle me regarda enfin, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. J'avalai mon verre pour me donner contenance. Et bien…

-Que va-t-on faire ?

-Rien, décrétai-je. Ta mère est adulte tout comme Haymitch. Laisse-les vivre.

Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là ! Elle s'engagea dans un monologue rageur et je pris sur moi pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Elle semblait en avoir besoin. Mais je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais.

-Tu as fini ?

-Pourquoi tu t'en fiches ?

-Parce que ça ne nous regarde pas Katniss !

-Bien sûr que si ! Il s'agit de ma mère !

-Elle ne risque rien avec Haymitch.

Elle recommença à monologuer, mais c'était quelque chose d'encore plus pénible, j'en avais marre subitement. J'étais trop à cran ces derniers temps. Je me levai brusquement :

-Ça suffit !

Elle se figea, la bouche encore ouverte des paroles qu'elle déversait. Je criais rarement. Je le regrettai déjà devant son air blessé. Je voulus contourner la table pour me rapprocher d'elle mais elle quitta la pièce comme une furie. Je la suivis, elle était déjà dehors, pieds nus, marchant en direction de la maison d'Haymitch. Quand je me décidai à la rattraper nous étions déjà devant son allée. Je savais que je ne pouvais l'empêcher d'y aller, elle nourrissait une folle inquiétude pour sa mère, ce qui en un certain sens me rassurait mais cela ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. Elle tambourina sur la porte, furieuse, puis patienta.

-Je ne voulais pas crier tout à l'heure, en profitai-je pour m'excuser. Je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci.

Elle tressaillit.

-Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas.

Son menton trembla légèrement. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil bref et brillant. Je n'aimais pas la voir triste. Mon bras entoura sa taille.

-Je m'inquiète aussi, seulement il faut croire en eux, ne nous mêlons pas de ça.

Elle baissa la tête, indécise.

-Rentrons, on va en discuter calmement.

Elle allait obtempérer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Haymitch nous apparut, âpreté et beau comme un prince, rasé, frais, bien coiffé. Bref un homme neuf. Passée la surprise, le visage de Katniss se transforma, se durcit, tandis qu'il nous souriait généreusement.

-Je pensais voir Poppy, mais je suis aussi content de vous voir. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Poppy ? Répétai-je perplexe.

-Ta belle-mère.

-Ma mère ne s'appelle pas Poppy, grogna Katniss, et je t'assure que si tu continues ta comédie, tu n'auras plus dents pour lui sourire et l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule !

Il haussa les sourcils sans perdre son air désinvolte.

-Tu es un peu agressive dis donc, je vais mettre ça sur le compte des hormones.

La chose à ne pas dire.

-Ça t'amuse ! Tu prends ma mère pour une trainée ! Siffla-t-elle.

Il perdit son sourire, et moi je me liquéfiai. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Il fit un pas en avant, d'instinct je me postai devant Katniss.

-Pousse-toi ! S'agaça Haymitch, tu me prends pour qui ? Je vais pas la toucher ta chérie.

Je repris ma place initiale, gêné par ma réaction protectrice face à celui qui avait toujours pris soin de nous. Il fit face à Katniss, yeux dans les yeux.

-Poppy est comme toi, comme moi, comme Peeta, elle a été bousillé par la vie, je ne cherche pas à profiter d'elle. Nous savons tous les deux ce que nous faisons, les contes de fées, les deuxièmes chances, l'amour avec un grand A, toutes ces conneries, on a passé l'âge mais on se sent bien ensemble. Ce n'était pas prémédité, et franchement pas sûr que ça aille quelque part, mais on est sur la même longueur d'ondes pour l'instant. Alors on profite la vie est courte, mais ça tu le sais. Alors maintenant tu rentres chez toi avec ton mec et dans la foulée après le super diner préparé par Poppy, pensez à forniquer, ça vous fera du bien, parce que moi, j'vais pas me gêner, sur ce…

Il rentra et referma la porte, nous laissant complètement interloqués. Le choc passé, il ne resta que de la gêne entre nous. Forcément, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la veille au soir.

-Je rentre, décidai-je en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'on en parle, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, je me sentais mal de l'avoir brusquée; j'avais mal interprété ses signaux, ne pensant qu'à moi.

-Attends, Peeta.

Elle se hâta de me rejoindre malgré ses pieds nus.

-Tu dois avoir mal aux pieds, constatai-je vaguement.

-Nous devrions parler d'hier soir.

Surtout pas. J'étais pourtant partisan de la communication mais là, je sentais que c'était un terrain glissant. Un sujet très sensible et douloureux… pour moi.

-S'il te plait.

Je me pliai à sa requête car je ne savais pas lui dire non, et m'arrêtai pour discuter. Sauf qu'elle perdit ses moyens, ses yeux plongés dans les miens étaient plein de doutes, de peur. Etais-je la cause de tout ça ? Je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir l'écouter.

-Je t'écoute.

-Avec le bébé, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de le faire, et puis j'ai peur qu'on lui fasse mal.

Je la dévisageai, stupéfait.

-Tes réticences viennent de là ?

-Je sais ça parait ridicule, même ma mère m'a réprimandée, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

-Je pensais que c'était lié à la fatigue.

-Ça joue aussi mais je me sens plus en forme maintenant.

-Je pensais aussi que c'était lié à moi, à mon impatience.

-Tu n'es pas la cause de tout ça, et tu es le plus patient et le plus gentil des hommes, n'en doute jamais. Je suis responsable de ce froid entre nous, pardonne-moi, je m'en veux de ne pas être là pour toi. Et je ne sais pas comment surmonter ça.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et je suis rassuré parce que je sais qu'on va y arriver.

OoooO

Je pris une douche en rentrant et Katniss son bain par la suite. Elle avait mis sa jolie jupe longue rose et un haut beige sans manche. Nous dînâmes tranquillement, appréciant les efforts de sa mère pour nous octroyer un petit moment en amoureux. Je me versai un verre de vin, et un verre de jus de raisin pour Katniss. Cela faisait illusion. Elle semblait ailleurs, triste.

-Chérie ?

-J'aimerais tellement que tu sentes le bébé bouger. Il n'arrête pas à certains moments.

J'étais déçu aussi. Mais pas la peine de s'y attarder, bientôt je pourrai en profiter.

-Il faut juste être patient, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux encore un peu de tarte à la pomme ?

-Non, je me sens comme une baleine.

Si elle était une baleine, j'étais un cachalot.

Je débarrassai, fis rapidement la vaisselle et lui proposai de mettre un peu de musique. Le vin me rendait léthargique, je devais me bouger un peu. La mélodie s'éparpilla dans la maison.

-Danse avec moi.

Elle accepta sans se faire prier pour une fois. Son corps contre le mien ravivait mon désir pour elle. Je m'enivrai de l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux quelques instants avant de me remettre dans le droit chemin et lui proposer un film. Je comatai devant, elle s'en rendit compte et me poussa à aller dormir.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressée que j'aille au lit ? À moins que tu ne veuilles te débarrasser de moi pour aller espionner ta mère ?

Elle s'empourpra.

-Katniss, soupirai-je. Viens te coucher, aussi.

Elle jeta un œil déçu à travers la fenêtre du salon.

-D'accord.

A peine allongé, je l'embrassai et m'installai pour dormir, je sentais le sommeil me gagner.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait réessayer ?

Mes yeux se rouvrirent d'un seul coup. Nous étions dos à dos, elle était en train de lire, du moins c'était ce que je croyais.

-Ne laisse pas Haymitch te perturber.

-Tu as raison. Et puis demain tu te lèves tôt.

Si elle pouvait savoir comme je m'en fichais royalement. Je préférais dormir moins et profiter de ma nuit autrement. Après quelques minutes à attendre le moindre signal de sa part, je perdis espoir. Je l'entendis se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Les sens en ébullition, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour calmer mes ardeurs. Ils y en avaient deux qui devaient bien s'amuser en ce moment. Je les enviais. Dépité, je comptais les moutons quand elle revint se coucher.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça trop court ?

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir de quoi elle me parlait et je crus halluciner, clignant des yeux comme un ahuri devant cette apparition des plus irréelles. Je pouvais dire définitivement adieu à mon sommeil.

-Non…c'est parfait.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si sexy, parce qu'elle était sexy dans cette nuisette, la vache ! Elle tira dessus en vain.

-T'agace pas, je vais vite t'aider à l'enlever, m'enflammai-je.

Elle me sourit, soulagée. Elle se hâta de s'infiltrer sous les draps, elle sentait divinement bon. Elle s'était pouponnée rien que pour moi, cette constatation affola mon cœur. Elle se glissa dans mes bras, elle m'embrassa, m'aida expressément à ôter le peu de vêtements que je portais. Mes mains parcouraient le tissu, j'étais fébrile, impatient, et heureux.

-Tu feras attention, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

-Oui, promis-je.

J'essaierai, je ferais au mieux, rien n'étais moins sûr, mais je m'y emploierai.

OoooO

J'étais à la masse, pétrissant la pâte avec mollesse. Tant pis pour le pain, je m'assis près du four et je m'endormis tel quel, le sourire aux lèvres.

En rentrant bien plus tard que prévu (je m'étais fait enguirlander par Luke d'ailleurs car je dormais encore quand il était arrivé), je passai devant chez Haymitch. J'eus envie d'aller lui parler histoire de…

-Entre, viens boire un café, mon p'tit.

-Où est Poppy ?

Il sourit, moi aussi, étrange comme ce surnom m'était resté.

-Chez vous, je suppose, elle est partie tôt ce matin après le petit-déj post-coïtal.

Je bouchai mes oreilles, aigri :

-Haymitch, sérieux !

-Ouais, ouais. T'as une sale mine, tu manques de sommeil.

Ce qui n'était étrangement pas son cas.

-Je suis fatigué.

Il me fila un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Toi aussi t'es un champion, mon pote, tape m'en cinq !

Je ne répondis pas, laissai sa main suspendue dans les airs et le suivis dans la cuisine pour m'installer à sa table.

-On trinque ? Proposa-t-il en levant sa tasse de café.

-A quoi ? Dis-je en soulevant la mienne.

-A l'amour.

Stupéfait, je trinquai néanmoins.

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Ne dis pas de connerie. Mais j'en ressens tous les biens-faits.

-Je suis content pour toi.

-Je le sais. Tu es un bon garçon Peeta.

-On croirait entendre Poppy.

-Et elle a raison.

Il rajouta une rasade de je ne sais quoi dans son café et se l'enfila d'une seule traite.

OoooO

Je m'étais endormi sur le canapé en rentrant, ne trouvant ni ma femme ni ma belle-mère. Je me réveillai en sursaut, il y avait des éclats de rires qui provenaient de la cuisine. Je me calai dans l'embrasure de la porte et les observai, sa mère et elle, en train de déplumer de la volaille. C'était une image que je voulais graver dans ma mémoire. Elle perçut ma présence et me sourit avec affection avant de reprendre son déplumage avec précision.

-Bonjour Poppy, saluai-je sa mère.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Katniss.

-Sacré Haymitch, il est incorrigible. Ne lui en veux pas trésor, c'est très mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

Voyant sa fille se refermer, elle changea de sujet :

-Katniss m'a emmenée avec elle dans la forêt, je l'ai vue chasser. Elle m'a même emmenée au lac. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'y avais pas été. On y a pique-niqué.

Une ambiance nostalgique flotta dans l'air, Katniss aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Elle m'y avait emmené une fois.

-Remonte te reposer, Peeta, nous viendrons te prévenir quand on passera à table, me proposa Poppy.

-Vous dinez avec nous ?

-Oui et Haymitch aussi, rajouta Katniss, peu emballée.

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

-C'est parce qu'il n'est pas au courant, sourit Poppy avec malice.

OoooO

Le diner s'était bien passé hormis un ou deux grincements de dents de la part de Katniss quand la bouche d'Haymitch s'égarait vers sa mère : sur sa main, son épaule, ou ses cheveux …

Je trouvais qu'il avait fait preuve de retenu, de respect. C'était un homme bien et ça se démontrait jour après jour. Eux aussi méritaient un peu bonheur. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre sur le long terme. Au moment du départ, Katniss demanda à sa mère de rester.

-J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi.

Poppy ne contesta pas et renvoya un Haymitch dépité seul chez lui. Elles s'enfermèrent dans le bureau et je pris la direction de mon atelier.

Assis sur mon tabouret en bois, mon esprit dérivait, mes doigts s'agitaient sur ma toile, laissant apparaitre ma Katniss, allongée, alanguie, enceinte et les yeux pétillants d'un bonheur incertain. Je ne voyais plus que par cette nuisette noire en satin. Je retournai dans ma chambre comme guidé par un radar, les yeux plein d'images aphrodisiaques.

Katniss émergeait de la salle de bain. En pyjama…

-Et ta nuisette ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Je pensais avoir un peu de répit.

-Répit ? Répétai-je avec un ton dépressif.

Elle s'engouffra sous la couverture et attrapa son livre :

-Je veux être en forme pour demain, nous avons rendez-vous pour l'échographie. Nous allons enfin savoir si c'est un garçon.

* * *

Ma sœur m'a conseillé de donner un nom à la mère de Katniss, j'ai trouvé un compromis avec ce surnom que j'ai choisi parmi une liste qu'elle m'a proposée. J'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur pour Poppy. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.

La fin n'est plus très loin.

La suite bientôt.


	11. Partie 11

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **SG, kyndilou, CarlaHG, ma VIP, Sarah70801** pourvos reviews !

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 11

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

La nouvelle était tombée, c'était une fille.

J'éclatai en sanglots, anéantie. Allongée sur la table d'examen, je ne voulais plus bouger. Peeta, qui était assis près de moi, serra très fort ma main, mais pas moyen de garder un peu de dignité, j'étais inconsolable. Je le sentis se rapprocher, me tourner vers lui; mon visage se colla contre sa chemise. Il demanda au soignant de nous laisser un peu d'espace, je perçus son départ. Peeta m'enlaça, son front contre ma tempe, j'étais coupée du monde, dans un cocon. Je percevais confusément ses propres larmes. Je ne savais pas s'il était heureux ou triste, j'étais incapable de m'en préoccuper.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais repris contenance. J'avais toujours un poids sur le cœur mais c'était plus gérable maintenant que j'avais encaissé la nouvelle. Je devais me résoudre à renoncer à mon vœu. Peeta ne disait rien, nous marchions côte à côte sans un mot. Je savais que je devais lui parler mais, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas si j'en avais le courage. Je créais des tensions en permanence, cela me pesait. Je supportais mal ces variations dans mon humeur. Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Nous arrivions devant la maison, maman faisait le guet à la fenêtre. Elle courut vers nous dès qu'elle nous vit, et son sourire se fana en constatant mon visage défait. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Une fille aussi c'est bien, murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Elle serra ensuite Peeta contre elle brièvement.

-Félicitations.

Il n'osa rien manifester. Je m'en voulus de manière violente, fâchée de ne pas avoir su le laisser profiter de ce moment unique. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à chasser toute cette sensiblerie ? J'amorçai un demi-tour pour fuir quand la main de ma mère m'attrapa au poignet. Elle me lança un bref coup d'œil sévère avant de sourire en direction de Peeta.

-Entrez, j'ai préparé du thé et des cookies.

Il déclina l'offre, préférant s'isoler. Je me retrouvai donc en tête-à-tête avec ma mère.

-Il ne devrait pas être malheureux en un jour pareil.

-Je sais maman.

-Je sais que tu sais. Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Non. Je suis encore trop mal. Je suis si déçue.

Je voyais l'image du clone miniature de Peeta s'envoler. A la place je voyais une réplique de moi-même apparaitre et cela me désola.

-Une fille…, soupirai-je.

-Tu l'aimeras autant, je t'assure. Et rien ne l'empêchera de ressembler à son père. Tu ressembles à ton père Katniss. Te regarder me le rappelle.

Elle avait raison, j'avais certains de ses traits physiques et même certains traits de caractère. J'observai ma mère, elle semblait un peu triste.

-Ça doit te faire du mal parfois, non ? La questionnai-je.

-Non, c'est une bénédiction.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Elle entrelaça son bras au mien pour entrer dans la maison. Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, y découvrant peut-être le sens.

-Tu me rappelles Prim, et j'en souffre toujours dès que je pose les yeux sur toi.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Mais ça me fait aussi du bien. J'ai l'infime impression de l'avoir près de moi.

Elle resta silencieuse. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire de toute façon. Assise en face d'elle, je parvins à avaler un cookie, puis deux, puis trois. J'avais si peu mangé ce midi que je me rendis compte de ma faim.

-Je comptais aller chez Haymitch ce soir mais si tu as besoin…

-Non, vas-y.

Elle repartait demain après-midi. Je ne voulais pas jouer l'enquiquineuse.

-Tu devrais te reposer, je vais préparer le diner en attendant.

-Je te remercie.

Je suivis son conseil et m'allongeai dans le canapé. Quand j'étais sur le dos, c'était le meilleur moyen de sentir le bébé s'activer. A l'écoute, je l'imaginai faire des roulades, profitant de cet espace immense et chaud.

-Tu aurais pu faire effort, le réprimandai-je. Ce n'était pas si compliqué d'être un garçon.

Le bébé se calma, je fixai alors le plafond, mélancolique…

Je m'étais endormie, j'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup, pressée par un besoin urgent. Je cherchai l'heure du regard : 20h ! Je me hâtai vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

Je regagnai la cuisine pour me laver les mains. Peeta terminait de mettre la table tout en regardant les nouvelles. Je salivais déjà, émoustillée par la bonne odeur du pain, du poulet au four et du gratin de pommes de terre. Je me mis en devoir de nous servir et dégustai mon diner avec lenteur. Le ventre plein, je fus plus réceptive au silence de Peeta. Je farfouillai dans ma salade de fruit, mal à l'aise.

-Je vais aller rentrer le linge, il doit être sec.

Il approuva et me sourit. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'ignore. Dehors, le vent était vif, rafraichissant sur mes bras et mes jambes nus. Je longeai la corde à linge pour récupérer tout ce qui était sec et profitai un instant du ciel bleu qui se perdait dans l'oranger. Un orange doux comme un coucher de soleil. Je serrai le linge contre moi, nostalgique et remplie d'amour.

-Katniss, m'appela Peeta.

Je me hâtai de le rejoindre comme tirée par un fil imaginaire, il ramassa quelque chose que j'avais fait tomber.

-Tu as perdu ça.

Ma nuisette, je l'avais lavée ce matin. Il la redéposa sur la pile.

-Je peux la remettre si tu veux, proposai-je sans réfléchir, encore baignée dans ce bien-être que je lui devais.

Un bref éclat scintilla dans son regard qu'il balaya rapidement.

-Non. Thom vient de m'appeler, j'avais oublié que je lui avais promis de passer boire une bière.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui.

Il détourna les yeux. Il ne me disait pas la vérité. Je le soupçonnai de l'avoir lui-même appelé.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je déposai le linge dans le panier en osier posé au coin de la pièce.

-Peeta, le hélai-je alors qu'il traversait la maison pour regagner l'entrée. Si c'est pour discuter, je suis là.

Il hésita réellement. Je résorbai l'espace qui nous séparait, anxieuse de son départ. Il m'examina un instant avant de recouvrer son air déterminé.

-Je fais vite, promis.

Il me serra brièvement contre lui et attrapa sa veste en ouvrant la porte. Il ne m'avait laissé le temps de rien. Il s'éloigna rapidement, je le regardai s'en aller avec un poids sur le cœur. Assise sur le perron, j'attendis son retour. La nuit tomba complètement, le froid me saisit mais je ne pouvais me résigner à rentrer. Un instant, j'eus envie d'appeler ma mère mais je me retins. J'étais adulte, je pouvais me débrouiller.

Il se passa une heure, deux, peut-être trois. Je tremblais comme une feuille, de froid, de peur. Confusément j'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone. Engourdie, je vacillai une fois debout. Je devais faire vite, c'était peut-être lui mais j'avançais au ralenti, complètement ankylosée. Je désespérais d'y arriver, soulagée qu'il insiste autant. Je décrochai, fébrile.

-Peeta ?

-C'est Thom.

La déception fut cruelle.

-Peeta dors, on a bu une bière, discuté, ensuite Tommy s'est réveillé, il a insisté pour lui lire une histoire et le remettre au lit. Il s'est endormi dans le rocking-chair. Je voulais t'avertir… il peut dormir à la maison…mais si tu veux je le réveille.

Je le sentais réticent à cette idée ce qui ne m'aida pas. Je l'imaginais endormi, paisible, loin du stress que je pouvais générer.

-Non, laisse-le dormir.

Il ne me demanda pas si j'étais sûre de moi. Je ne l'étais pas et il le savait. Je l'en remerciai mentalement.

-Merci d'avoir appelé.

Je raccrochai, ma main resta crispée sur le combiné. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort. L'anxiété me rendait paranoïaque. Je voyais des ombres un peu partout. Le combiné se retrouva vers mon oreille, je n'avais même pas vu à quel moment j'avais composé le numéro d'Haymitch.

-Oui ? Râla-t-il en décrochant.

-Passe-moi ma mère, s'il te plait.

Il y eut un silence puis il soupira. Il camoufla sa voix :

-Ta fille te réclame, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

-Katniss ? Ça va ?

-Non.

-J'arrive.

Assise contre le mur adjacent, j'attendis, effrayée. Les lumières éclatèrent, m'aveuglèrent, elle me souleva et me serra contre elle.

-Où est Peeta ?

-Chez Thom. Il ne va pas rentrer ce soir. Il m'en veut tellement tu sais.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Viens te coucher. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Tu es glacée, Katniss ! S'alarma-t-elle.

Elle m'aida à monter, à me changer et me mit au lit. Je devrais avoir honte, en fait, j'étais mortifiée. Mais qu'importe ! Peeta s'était éloigné, je l'avais éloigné. Il était blessé. J'étais malheureuse de constater qu'après toutes ces années, je n'étais toujours pas digne de lui.

Mon chocolat avalé, je restais toujours congelée. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, fixant ma mère assise près de moi, craignant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle ouvrit le plaid pour rajouter une couche de chaleur sur moi. Comment savait-elle ? Je l'étudiai avec intensité, remarquai enfin qu'elle avait vieilli, qu'elle avait maigri, qu'elle avait des cheveux blancs. Mais ce qui me sauta aux yeux c'était son amour. Un amour qui m'avait tant fait défaut, dont j'avais appris à me passer mais qui m'avait laissé un vide immense intérieurement. Mes yeux clignèrent malgré moi. J'étais éreintée.

Je rouvris les yeux dans le noir, oppressée par un cauchemar terrifiant que je n'avais pas compris, qui persistaient devant mes yeux. Mon bras chercha Peeta, se heurta au vide. Le temps de réaliser son absence, j'étais déjà debout, bien trop vite. De la lumière passait sous le sillon de ma porte que j'ouvris à la volée.

Debout sur le seuil de la chambre d'ami, j'observai ma mère qui lisait, la porte grande ouverte. Elle ôta ses lunettes

-Tu ne dors pas ma douce ?

« J'ai fait un cauchemar » eus-je envie de lui dire, mais je me ravisai in extremis. Je n'étais plus une petite fille. Alors pourquoi avais-je envie de courir me glisser dans son lit ?

-Viens.

Elle avait soulevé sa couverture. Je lui souris, elle avait compris. Installée sur son épaule, j'attrapai son bras.

-C'est le livre préféré de ta sœur.

Je l'avais reconnu.

-Je ne l'avais jamais relu, mais comme c'est un des rares souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, je l'emmène toujours partout avec moi. Ce soir j'ai eu envie de le parcourir. Tu veux que je t'en lise un passage ?

-Si tu veux.

Elle se lança dans une lecture pleine d'émotions. Elle s'interrompit, remarquant ma main crispée sur sa chemise de nuit au niveau de son abdomen. Elle cala sa main sur la mienne qu'elle frotta lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décrispe. J'étais de plus en plus détendue, me sentant en sécurité. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça près d'elle. Son contact au départ avait été vaguement familier, comme un souvenir qui peinait à se préciser. Maintenant, il revêtait le caractère sacré du lien filial.

-Je regrette de partir demain.

Je le regrettais aussi.

-J'ai gâché ta soirée avec Haymitch.

-Mais non. Tout est parfait, je suis là où je dois être.

Je fermai les yeux, rassurée. Sa main caressait toujours mon bras, dans un mouvement répétitif et apaisant. Les bâillements se multiplièrent, se rapprochèrent. Mes mains s'emmêlèrent à la sienne scellant notre réconciliation affective.

-Je t'aime, maman.

Le lendemain, je ne me rappelai même pas le lui avoir dit.

OoooO

Je me réveillai seule et patraque. Je frissonnai, le nez pris, la gorge enflammée. Je parvins à rejoindre les toilettes puis fis une halte devant ma chambre. Peeta y dormait, il était rentré…

Il était tard, bientôt dix heures. Il dormait rarement si tard. Je me rapprochai pour prendre le plaid au pied du lit. J'en profitai pour effleurer sa joue, souhaitant voir apparaitre ses yeux mais il ne cilla pas. Je me recouvris du plaid et descendis à la cuisine. Haymitch buvait son café avec ma mère, ils riaient et se souriaient avec confiance. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu ne rien voir venir. Ils étaient aussi dissemblables qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Leur âge accentuait cet état de fait. A l'aube de la cinquantaine, je découvrais une facette de ma mère que je pensais perdue. Elle se leva en m'apercevant.

-Tu devrais rester coucher, mon trésor. Tu as pris froid, tu es un peu fiévreuse. Cette nuit je t'ai donné ce qu'il fallait pour faire tomber la fièvre mais tu dois te reposer.

Haymitch me salua plus chaleureusement que d'habitude, un regard doux dans ma direction, j'étais trop cassée pour en chercher la raison. Elle me tendit une tasse avec je ne sais quoi dedans.

\- Tiens.

J'avais confiance en elle, je savais qu'elle ne me donnerait rien qui pourrait mettre le bébé en danger. J'en avalai une gorgée, manquai de rendre tout mon fiel. Bébé-Peeta remua vigoureusement. Nous étions d'accord : c'était infect.

-Avale, ne discute pas, ensuite remonte, je t'emmène un plateau.

-Je ne pourrai pas t'emmener à la gare, me désolai-je.

-Haymitch le fera.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en débattre. Elle avait raison, j'étais nase. J'avalai la mixture puis Haymitch me raccompagna dans ma chambre.

-Je ne veux pas déranger Peeta.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Katniss, sérieux ?

Je n'avais pas la force de me vexer.

-Ta grossesse n'excuse pas tout. Tu es plus à la ramasse que d'habitude.

-Emmène-moi dans la chambre d'amis, l'ignorai-je.

Il s'exécuta en grommelant je ne sais quoi. Ma mère arriva avec un plateau bien garni qui me fit envie. Malgré ma gorge irritée, j'avais faim.

-Je vais faire une course avec Haymitch, je reviens vite.

Je les observai, suspicieuse sur cette fameuse course. Haymitch s'agaça :

-Je ne vais pas la pervertir, on va juste en ville.

-Ok.

Je me réveillai tard dans l'après-midi, complètement déphasée.

-Maman ?

-Elle est partie.

Peeta me veillait, allongé près de moi, son catalogue en main.

Partie…

-Je lui ai promis que nous viendrions la voir bientôt.

Il déposa son catalogue et vérifia ma température de sa main sur mon front. Il se détendit :

-Tu vas mieux. Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ?

-Oui.

Il avait déjà préparé un verre qu'il me tendit.

-Poppy m'a laissé des consignes.

Il sourit.

-Une vraie mère-poule. Elle a eu du mal à partir, j'ai dû promettre tellement de choses. En tout cas, elle t'appelle dès qu'elle est arrivée.

Je hochai la tête, un peu triste. Nous étions à nouveau seuls dans nos problèmes.

-Elle a laissé ça pour toi.

Il étendit son bras hors du lit et attrapa un paquet qu'il me tendit. Un paquet blanc, rectangulaire avec un nœud. Je décrochai la carte. « Pitié, pas encore une nuisette, Peeta deviendra fou ».

Je parcourus le mot, mon cœur se serra. Je tendis le paquet à Peeta :

-C'est pour toi.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je lui ai demandé ce matin d'aller le chercher pour toi, mentis-je.

Je savais ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet. Ma mère avait feuilleté le catalogue avec moi et elle était aussi tombée en extase devant l'article qui plaisait le plus à Peeta. Il défit le nœud avec précaution, alors que je retenais ma respiration. Il contempla la minuscule robe blanche, stupéfait, ému, heureux.

Les choses se remettaient en place entre nous, sans discussions compliquées, ni disputes.

-Il est temps de commencer sa layette.

Il approuva tout en caressant le tissu.

-Et aussi un prénom, rajouta-t-il.

-Je te laisse t'en charger.

A vrai dire, cela m'était égal.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, s'assombrit-il.

-Alors ? Continuai-je, persuadée qu'il avait déjà une idée. Je peux te donner mon avis, si tu veux. Fais-moi des propositions, je sais que tu en as.

J'éternuai bruyamment. Il y avait une boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet, je me servis copieusement. Il rangea la boite et se tourna vers moi tout en se rallongeant. J'en fis de même sous la couverture. Nous nous observions, sans trop oser s'engager dans cette discussion.

-J'apprécie tes efforts, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois heureuse comme je le suis en ce moment.

-Tu es heureux ? Vraiment ?

-Là tout de suite ? Oui. Très.

Nous étions à nouveau proches, et je retins mes larmes en pensant à ce cadeau que nous avait fait ma mère.

* * *

Le dernier chapitre bientôt.


	12. Partie 12

Relecture par **Brynamon** que je remercie car après douze heures de taf, elle n'était pas obligée ! Surtout qu'elle recommence demain !

Merci à **SG, kyndilou, CarlaHG, bidou76, ma VIP et Sarah** pourvos reviews !

En réponse à la tienne **Louris** : et oui c'est le dernier mais il y aura un épilogue. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et le final autant que les autres.

J'ai mis du temps, je sais. Des soucis persistants, douloureux et usants. Les aléas de la vie.

Voici le dernier chapitre.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Partie 12

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Confusément j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Je parvins à ouvrir un œil : deux heures du matin ! Le stress me donna un coup de fouet, le temps de remettre ma prothèse, le téléphone avait cessé de résonner. Je descendis malgré tout, un peu hagard. J'étais fatigué des dernières nuits agitées de Katniss. Elle avait chaud constamment, se changeait au moins une fois par nuit, se tournait dans tous les sens, s'agitait, faisait des cauchemars. Elle prenait de la place dans le lit, je me faisais aussi petit que possible, encore étonné par l'épanouissement rapide de son ventre. Elle avait entamé son septième mois; lors de sa visite du dernier trimestre (qui s'était bien passée), le Dr Moore en avait conclu que Katniss acceptait enfin l'arrivée de cet enfant et qu'elle lui faisait de la place. J'avais émis quelques réserves sur cette explication avant de comprendre qu'il avait en fait entièrement raison. Et je savais à qui je le devais : à Poppy. Elles s'appelaient tous les soirs, nous avions passés une semaine entière chez elle il y a un mois, et elle comptait revenir dans moins de deux semaines à la plus grande satisfaction de Katniss.

Je patientai devant l'appareil, assis sur le siège face au bureau, inquiet. Qui pouvait bien appeler en pleine nuit ? Poppy, Haymitch ? Annie ? Thom ? Sae ? Après un quart d'heure, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, c'était peut-être un faux numéro. Je ne voulais pas tenter d'appeler nos amis pour ne pas réveiller qui que ce soit inutilement.

J'étais au pied de l'escalier quand j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, gêné par les phares, je ne voyais pas qui arrivait.

-Peeta tu es réveillé, tant mieux !

-Thom ?

Il accourut vers moi, anxieux.

-Qu'-y-a-t-il ?

-C'est la mère de Lina, elle a eu une attaque. C'est très grave. On doit se rendre dans le 5.

-Je suis désolé.

-On ne peut pas emmener Tommy, et je sens que Lina a besoin de moi. Elle est un peu confuse, sa mère est tout ce qui lui reste de sa famille. Je lui ai proposé de te confier notre p'tit gars. Elle a confiance en toi, et moi aussi.

-Je m'en occuperai.

Il se détendit, soulagé.

-Je te revaudrai ça.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec son fils qu'il me tendit, deux sacs et un couchage adapté dont il me montra rapidement le procédé.

-On ne sait pas combien de temps on part. Peut-être deux ou trois jours. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Et le boulot ?

-Katniss veillera sur lui durant mon absence.

Il eut une vague hésitation qu'il chassa rapidement. Lina approcha, déposa une poussette pliable sur le coin de l'entrée, revint me donner quelques consignes et serra son fils une dernière fois avant de m'enlacer avec chaleur.

-Merci.

Son visage défait me serra le cœur. Thom ne s'attarda pas non plus, plus enclin au camouflage de sentiments. Tommy, installé dans mes bras, dormait. Après un dernier signe à leur encontre, je rentrai dans la maison alourdi par les trois sacs sur mon épaule. Je montai doucement les marches pour ne pas le réveiller.

Dans ma chambre, je déposai délicatement Tommy sur le lit, près de Katniss. J'eus un instant d'arrêt devant cette vision qui reflétait mon désir le plus profond. Cela raviva ma peur concernant son manque d'attachement à ce bébé qui allait bientôt entrer dans nos vies. Je repris mes esprits et revins à ma préoccupation première. Une fois son couchage d'appoint installé près de notre lit, j'y installai Tommy avec précaution. Pas une fois, il n'avait ouvert les yeux.

Il fut compliqué de me rendormir tant mon esprit était en ébullition, inquiet pour mes amis, soucieux du bien-être de Tommy, stressé par la réaction de Katniss quand elle le découvrirait en se levant.

Des secousses me réveillèrent, le jour pointait, quelle heure était-il ?

-Peeta, s'agaça Katniss d'une voix un peu suraiguë.

Je m'assis d'un coup, déphasé. Elle pointait du menton le lit de Tommy, les yeux exorbités. Je lui expliquai tant bien que mal le problème et me précipitai vers la douche. Retard pour retard, tant pis.

En revenant cinq minutes plus tard, je trouvai Katniss tournant en rond dans la pièce :

-Tu ne comptes pas partir et me laisser seule avec lui ?

-Bien sûr que si.

J'affichai une assurance que je ne ressentais pas. Je terminai de m'habiller en un temps record et me faufilai en bas pour éviter de réveiller le petit. Elle me suivit à la trace comme je m'en doutais. Même enceinte, elle n'avait rien perdu de son agilité. Dans la cuisine, je lui fis un topo sur les repas de Tommy, ses bavoirs, ses couverts, etc…

Ses sourcils formaient un v très marqué. Je l'embrassai brièvement :

-Tu vas y arriver.

Je me hâtai hors de la maison et, étrangement, elle ne tenta pas de me retenir ou de me héler. Ma matinée passa plus vite, forcément, j'étais en retard et je speedai comme un malade. Cela m'évita aussi de penser à ce qui pouvait se passer à la maison.

OoooO

En rentrant, je trouvai la maison vide. Je pris le téléphone pour appeler Haymitch mais il n'était au courant de rien.

-J'allais partir pour la capitale, tu veux que je t'aide à chercher ? Je peux prendre le train demain.

-Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

-Régler quelques… affaires.

Je compris l'allusion.

-Et …Poppy ?

J'étais déçu, ça s'entendait dans ma voix.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Je me doute bien que tu vas voir Effie.

-Et ?

-Et… rien. Fais ce que tu veux.

-Tu peux dire de Katniss mais dans le genre je conclus hâtivement des choses stupides, tu commences à la rattraper.

-Laisse tomber. Prends ton train, je vais me débrouiller. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

-Je pense aussi. Bon j'y vais dans ce cas. Je reviens demain soir.

-Si vite ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de trois jours pour dire « au revoir ».

Il raccrocha, me laissant étonné. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, j'entendis les gazouillements de Tommy et les réprimandes de Katniss. Je souris en les voyant sur le perron : il était sale de partout comme s'il s'était roulé dans la terre et plus elle râlait plus il riait.

-Vous étiez où ?

Je ne laissai pas percer un quelconque reproche. Tommy courut maladroitement vers moi et je le soulevai avec tendresse. Je fronçai le nez gêné par une odeur désagréable.

-Pas loin, à la lisière de la forêt. Il faisait relativement beau alors nous avons pique-niqué, dormi et il a joué. Par contre, j'ai oublié les couches et il n'est pas très frais.

-J'ai senti, ris-je. Tu veux que je le change ?

-Je veux bien. Ça ne me tente pas ce genre d'expérience.

-Tu devras t'y faire tu sais.

-Oui, oui.

Elle regagna la cuisine pour y déposer son panier. Je montai à l'étage avec le chenapan pour lui donner un bain. J'aurais pu aller dormir mais j'adorais trop ces moments particuliers avec lui. Le bain s'éternisa, il éclaboussa et inonda toute la pièce. Pas moyen de lui en vouloir, il était un rayon de soleil dans cette maison qui demeurait désespérément vide de chaleur enfantine. Je le sortis finalement du bain qui devenait froid et le séchai tout en me chamaillant avec lui. Il éclata d'un rire si communicatif que je ris aussi avec lui. Je quittai la salle de bain pour le mettre en grenouillère quand Katniss apparut dans la chambre. Je fouillai dans le sac du petit quand j'entendis le bruit d'une chute.

OoooO

J'avais passé des heures infernales entre la découverte de Katniss par terre dans la salle de bain, l'arrivée du Dr Moore et la surveillance à appliquer après sa visite plutôt optimiste.

Allongée sur notre lit, Katniss ruminait. Pas parce qu'elle avait mal mais parce que je tournais autour d'elle sans vraiment être présent pour elle. Je m'en voulais tellement que j'étais incapable d'aller vers elle. Et je savais que c'était ce qu'elle me reprochait.

J'avais nettoyé la salle de bain, préparé le diner, et je venais de lui monter un plateau pour qu'elle dine en paix. Elle avait tenté de me parler mais j'avais prétexté que le petit avait faim et j'étais redescendu illico. Le repas s'éternisa avec Tommy; pour éviter de réfléchir, je me mis à lui inventer des jeux, puis la sonnerie du téléphone nous interrompit. Il gazouilla en entendant ses parents au téléphone, il avait réagi à leur voix, il ne semblait pas souffrir de leur absence et cela les rassura. J'évitai de leur parler de l'incident et leur demandai des nouvelles de la mère de Lina. Elles n'étaient pas bonnes malheureusement. Ce fut le cœur serré que je raccrochai. Tommy, dont les yeux clignotaient, commença à pleurer. Lina m'avait conseillé un peu de chocolat chaud avant qu'il n'aille dormir, c'était peut-être ce qu'il attendait. Il patienta le temps que je fasse chauffer le lait, accroché à ma jambe.

-Je fais vite, sois patient.

M'occuper de lui me détournait de tout le reste. Je fis un test de chaleur sur mon poignet avant de lui tendre son biberon. Il trottina jusqu'au séjour et tenta en vain de grimper sur le canapé. Je le hissai pour mettre fin à son calvaire et pris place à ses côtés. Il s'installa sur mes cuisses et avala son lait, les yeux fermés, sa main crispée sur mon pouce qu'il pressait de temps à autre. Je l'aimais tellement, c'était effrayant. Et ce n'était même pas mon fils.

Il s'était endormi mais je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre à le mettre au lit. Pas moyen de quitter le canapé. J'étais saisi par l'ampleur de ma terreur depuis la chute de Katniss. J'appréhendais le moindre signe de contractions, la moindre douleur suspecte qui apparaitrait. J'étais dans l'incapacité d'imaginer que je puisse les perdre, et l'idée de leur avoir fait du mal même involontairement était pire que les flammes de l'enfer. Je serrai Tommy contre moi, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur qui m'empêchait de péter les plombs. Il était le reflet d'un futur proche, d'un bonheur à portée de main. J'observai son visage serein et une autre réalité me percuta : ses parents me l'avait confié, je n'avais pas hésité, sûr de moi. Pourtant, j'aurais dû hésiter, me remettre en question, comprendre que ce n'était pas si simple, ni sans danger de s'occuper d'un si petit être. Il était leur trésor, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur.

La panique me gagna, ma respiration se saccada, la sueur perla sur mes tempes.

En quelques heures ma vision des choses avait changé. J'étais tétanisé par une peur non quantifiable, similaire à celle que j'avais ressentie en entrant dans les arènes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'étouffait et qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais.

-Peeta ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Katniss descendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne montes pas avec Tommy ?

\- Remonte t'allonger ! Parvins-je à articuler.

Elle approcha et s'assit au bord du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je voyais trouble, oppressé par des images terrifiantes. Je perçus sa main sur ma joue.

-Parle-moi.

Je fermai les yeux, complètement terrassé par ce qui me tombait dessus. Elle se blottit contre moi et attira mon visage contre le sien. Mon bras glissa dans son dos, entourant sa taille. D'instinct mon autre bras s'enroula un peu plus autour de Tommy qui avait bougé. Le bras de Katniss renforça ma prise et ainsi imprégné de leur chaleur commune, je me permis d'exprimer mon désarroi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sur le canapé, seul.

Je grimpai les marches aussi vite que je le pus, manquant de me vautrer. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter à première vue : Katniss dormait et Tommy aussi. Je m'installai près d'elle après m'être déshabillé et je caressai son ventre tout en la veillant.

-Reste bien au chaud, ma chérie, il n'est pas encore l'heure, chuchotai-je. Je suis désolé… si désolé…

OoooO

J'étais heureux de ne pas travailler le lendemain. Malgré mes appels répétitifs à la maison, j'avais été stressé tout au long de ma journée de travail et je n'avais pas été très productif. J'avais voulu rester avec Katniss et Tommy mais elle avait insisté pour que j'aille bosser car elle avait déjà en tête des tas de trucs à faire avec lui ce qui, au final, m'avait paru être une bonne chose. Sa nuit avait été calme et elle avait promis d'appeler le Dr Moore au moindre problème.

Je rentrais hâtivement, j'avais ramené quelques trucs de la boulangerie et j'avais envie de préparer un gâteau pour eux. Quand je franchis le seuil, une bonne odeur de pâtisserie arriva jusqu'à moi. Elle m'avait devancé. J'allais me rendre à la cuisine quand Katniss me héla du séjour :

-On est là.

Elle tricotait avec dextérité, elle en avait rapidement maitrisé l'art et la manière. Tommy dormait sur une couverture au sol comme un bienheureux. Je me serais bien joint à lui, j'étais très fatigué. Je me penchai pour embrasser Katniss. Elle me détailla du coin de l'œil :

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-Comment tu te sens ? Eludai-je.

-Très bien.

Je cherchai la moindre preuve de mensonge ou d'hésitation mais il n'y en avait pas. Le poids sur mon cœur s'allégea considérablement.

-Rassuré ? Tu peux aller dormir maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire une troisième fois.

OoooO

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit, mince !

Je descendis en direction des voix que j'entendais. Dans la cuisine, Katniss râlait, le visage parsemé de bouillie de légumes, face à Tommy (assis sur sa chaise haute) qui se bornait à refuser la cuillère qu'elle lui proposait. Une confrontation bien inutile à mon avis, mais je n'intervins pas, reclus dans la pénombre. Elle redéposa la cuillère, s'essuya le visage et se pencha vers lui. Ils se toisèrent un instant :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu auras le dessus Tommy ?

-Maman.

-Je sais que tu préfèrerais que ta maman soit là, je te comprends. Mais il n'y a que moi.

Je perçus sa tristesse. Tommy aussi, car il agrippa sa joue de sa main potelée. Elle zieuta sa main, mal à l'aise. Il explora son visage, glissant de son nez à son menton puis à son front, manquant de lui crever un œil. Elle grommela, il s'esclaffa en tirant sur ses cheveux.

-Tu me fais mal, Tommy.

Il lâcha les mèches prisonnières et lui tendit les bras. Elle hésita un instant, suspicieuse, avant d'accéder à sa requête. Installé dans ses bras, il cala sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

-Tu es fatigué ? C'est pour ça que tu rechignes à manger ma purée de carotte ?

Tommy n'aimait pas les carottes, voilà surtout la raison de son refus.

Elle caressa ses boucles brunes et fit lentement le tour de la cuisine en lui chantonnant une mélodie au creux de l'oreille. Mon dernier doute se dissipa en la découvrant si maternelle. Je me renfonçais dans la pénombre alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte pour encore profiter de ce moment privilégié qui me réchauffait le cœur. J'aurais voulu voir cet instant s'éterniser mais le téléphone sonna.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe et allumai la lumière du couloir. Elle avait accouru et fut surprise de me trouver là.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre.

-Je vais répondre. C'est sûrement Thom.

En effet. Après m'avoir appris le décès de sa belle-mère, il me demanda des nouvelles de son fils. Je le lui passai et Tommy s'égaya un instant en reconnaissant la voix de son père.

-Nous viendrons le chercher demain en fin de journée. Merci infiniment de l'avoir gardé, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

-Au contraire, il est adorable et Katniss et lui sont les meilleurs potes, ris-je.

Elle me jeta un œil noir mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Elle n'était pas fâchée.

Quand je fis part de la nouvelle à Katniss, elle se désola pour eux mais surtout pour Tommy qui n'aurait pas le temps de profiter de sa grand-mère. Après l'avoir mis au lit, elle eut l'envie subite d'appeler sa mère. Quand elle se décida à venir se coucher, après une bonne heure, je la sermonnai malgré moi, il était tard et elle avait besoin de repos.

-Tu es une vrai mère-poule, rit-elle.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Tommy rentre chez lui demain soir, tu seras plus à ton aise pour te relaxer.

Elle perdit son sourire, figée dans une expression déconfite. Je ne pensais pas que cela l'affecterait autant.

-Nous pourrons le prendre un prochain week-end si tu veux.

Elle ne répondit pas, prit place sur le bord du lit, de mon côté, et fixa Tommy sans discontinuer, le dos voûté…

Confusément j'entendis des pleurs.

Tommy !

Je me redressai d'un coup, Katniss avait déjà allumé sa lampe et se levait pour aller le voir. Il était inconsolable : peut-être un cauchemar ? Il appelait sa mère sans relâche dans une complainte douloureuse. Cela me brisa le cœur. Elle le prit contre elle, l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures puis elle revint se coucher avec lui. Elle m'obligea à lui faire un peu de place que je lui cédai de bon cœur et elle le recouvrit pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il se blottit contre elle, et se calma progressivement dans le cocon de ses bras, tandis qu'elle lui prodiguait des paroles rassurantes. Quand il se rendormit enfin, elle croisa mon regard débordant d'affection et de bonheur.

Elle me sourit.

C'était un sourire aimant, confiant, étonné et soulagé.

* * *

L'épilogue bientôt.


	13. epilogue

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **Sissi1789** , **Sarah, CarlaHG, SG** et **Linou** pourvos reviews !

Merci pour les alertes et les favoris.

En réponse à la tienne **Cindy** : oui c'est ça, avoir un enfant ça nous change et ça change toute notre vie et notre façon d'appréhender les choses.

* * *

LA VIE AVANT TOUT

Epilogue

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Encore quelques jours à patienter.

Peeta tournait en rond dès qu'il était à la maison. Il avait terminé la chambre de la petite Rose et ne savait plus comment s'occuper. Assise bien confortablement au fond du canapé, je profitai de la chaleur de la cheminée tout en tricotant encore un peu de layette. Cela m'aidait à évacuer le stress, à ne penser à rien.

L'hiver pointait, mais le froid ne me dérangeait pas. Je pouvais encore faire de longues balades seule ou avec maman qui avait posé des congés pour être là à l'arrivée de sa petite-fille. Elle résidait chez Haymitch, ils cohabitaient bien tous les deux : je m'étais fait une raison en voyant comment ils se rendaient mutuellement heureux.

Une légère contraction me fit cesser mon tricot. Attentive, je restais très vigilante à ce sujet. Le Dr Moore m'avait prévenue, c'était normal au stade de ma grossesse. J'étais soulagée de n'avoir eu aucune séquelle de ma chute. C'était une expérience plutôt traumatisante que je ne voulais plus revivre car cela avait failli nous détruire. Peeta avait doucement retrouvé son aplomb, sa confiance et c'était le principal car je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise et j'avais besoin de lui pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique devant l'imminence de l'arrivée du bébé.

-Chérie ?

Peeta s'installa à mes côtés.

-Tu devrais peut-être remonter pour t'allonger un peu ?

Je déposai mon attirail de tricot et me blottis contre lui.

-Tommy me manque. Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'emmener en pique-nique ce weekend ?

Il me serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur la mienne, je perçus son sourire sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Il fait un peu froid pour un pique-nique.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Depuis son premier séjour ici, Tommy n'était revenu qu'une seule fois passer un weekend avec nous. Nous passions le voir mais ce n'était pas pareil.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'éloigna pour atteindre le téléphone de l'entrée. Je patientai le temps de son coup de fil, tendue. Rose s'agita un peu, c'était parfois douloureux, elle manquait de place. Alors qu'une énième envie d'aller faire pipi me prenait, Peeta revint tout sourire.

-C'est d'accord pour qu'il passe la journée de samedi avec nous.

OoooO

Je poussai doucement Tommy sur la petite balancelle construite par Peeta non loin de notre potager. Il riait aux éclats, heureux de vivre. Je l'enviais tellement, jamais je n'avais connu ça du plus loin que je me rappelle.

-Katniss ?

Ma mère, occupée à ôter les mauvaises herbes dans la partie aromates, tourna la tête vers moi.

-Et si je restais ici ?

Je tressaillis, étonnée. Tommy continuait de rire ce qui masqua le silence qui s'éternisait. Elle reprit son nettoyage, soucieuse, déçue. Après quelques minutes, je le fis descendre et il gambada un instant avant de courir chercher son ballon. Emmitouflé dans son manteau épais, il avait un peu de mal à se mouvoir mais il était débrouillard et costaud, même s'il tombait (et que mon cœur tombait aussi au sol tandis que je me précipitais vers lui), il se relevait et continuait de s'émerveiller de ce qui l'entourait. Il resta à proximité, me tournant autour comme une girouette. J'observai alors ma mère, réfléchissant à sa proposition.

-Tu as envie de rester ici ?

Elle se leva pour me rejoindre, frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi, pour Rose, pour Peeta, pour Haymitch.

J'avais cette même chaleur qui se rependait régulièrement à chaque fois qu'elle exprimait son affection pour notre famille.

-Et ton travail ?

-J'en trouverai ici. Je suis assez polyvalente.

-Tu adores ton travail.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Je détournai les yeux un instant, gênée. Ce n'était pas facile d'accepter ce franc débordement affectif mais j'y travaillais. Je me recentrai sur elle, inquiète.

-Tu dis ça maintenant…

-Mon travail me permettait d'aider les autres, de trouver un sens à la mort de mon enfant. Je m'y noyais pour oublier la vie. Mais maintenant, la vie me parait plus vivable tu comprends ? Et c'est auprès de vous que je me sens le mieux. Je vivrais chez Haymitch, il me tanne avec ça depuis quelques semaines. Si j'hésitais c'était parce que j'avais peur de te mettre dans l'embarras. Je ne m'imposerai pas, je sais que tu as besoin d'espace mais je voudrais être disponible pour toi et Rose.

Ses yeux brillaient, contenant des larmes difficilement. Elle guettait ma réaction, un éventuel refus. Mais je connaissais déjà ma réponse, et même si la peur me tenaillait, je me voyais mal refuser de l'amour supplémentaire pour ma fille. Mais la réalité était que j'avais attendu cette proposition depuis des mois.

Tommy agrippa ma jambe, tendant les bras vers moi.

-Tu es tout rouge mon petit bonhomme, nous allons rentrer, décidai-je en le soulevant.

-Il peut marcher, tu ne devrais pas le porter, s'inquiéta ma mère.

J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi, et il n'était pas si lourd.

-Ça va aller maman.

Je dus me résoudre à le remettre sur ses pieds quand une douleur dans le bas de mon dos irradia mes reins.

OoooO

Allongée sur le canapé, je me sentais nauséeuse. La douleur avait diminué mais Peeta avait appelé Thom pour qu'il nous conduise au Centre de soins, il était dans tous ses états. Maman s'occupait de Tommy mais me jetait des regards soucieux. Je tendis ma main vers eux.

-Tu as de nouveau mal, accourra-t-elle avec Tommy sur ses pas.

Elle m'examina pour la énième fois. J'aurais pu en sourire mais j'avais peur.

-J'ai l'impression que le travail va commencer, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai même pas perdu les eaux.

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire tu sais.

-Mais il est trop tôt.

-Tu es presque à terme, ne sois pas inquiète.

Elle avait revêtu son rôle d'infirmière, se montrant rassurante et professionnelle. Je lui en sus gré.

-Reste, murmurai-je alors.

-Je reste près de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Ma main effleura sa joue très brièvement. Elle la prit au vol, la garda contre sa joue. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, bouleversée. Je lui souris. Peeta, dont j'avais senti la présence mais qui était resté en retrait, se matérialisa à nos côtés.

-Thom est là.

Il m'aida à me lever, ce qui réveilla mes douleurs. Je serrai les dents et avançai dans un même pas lent. Il prit place à mes côtés et ma mère se plaça devant. Tommy s'agita sur son siège-auto cherchant à se défaire de la ceinture pour me rejoindre. J'aurais aimé le garder contre moi mais je me pliai en deux sous le coup d'une contraction assez virulente. Ma mère avait raison, le travail commençait. Thom roulait doucement pour me ménager mais rien n'y faisait. Peeta voulut prendre ma main, caresser mes cheveux m'attirer contre lui mais je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je voulais de l'air, je voulais de l'espace. Je voulais…

Je vomis, un sac était apparu comme par magie, m'empêchant de ruiner la voiture de Thom. En m'essuyant la bouche, je croisai l'œil attentif de ma mère.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui.

Elle récupéra le sac et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Je jetai un œil à Peeta qui ne savait plus trop quelle conduite adopter. Il était aussi paniqué que moi.

-On est arrivé, nous annonça Thom.

Peeta m'aida à descendre et flanqué par ma mère et lui de chaque côté, je me dirigeai vers le Centre de soins.

-Bon courage, me lança Thom avant de repartir.

-Attends !

Il freina et baissa sa vitre, mais je ne voyais que Tommy à l'arrière qui m'observait de ses yeux tristes. Je fis un pas vers lui, Thom fit non de la tête.

-Nous repasserons tout à l'heure, me promit-il. Allez-y !

Je fis un signe à Tommy qui me le rendit.

-Il faut y aller, me pressa ma mère.

Elle prévint Haymitch pendant que nous patientions dans la salle d'attente, il arriva pile quand j'entrai en salle d'examen. Il eut juste eu le temps de me dire :

-Ça sera une ballade de santé, amuse-toi bien !

Ma mère l'avait sermonné mais étonnamment cela m'avait rassurée, cassant un peu la lourdeur de l'évènement. Peeta me serrait la main, penché vers moi, les yeux plein d'un arc-en-ciel d'émotions.

-On y est.

-On y est.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais je grimaçai sous l'arrivée d'une nouvelle contraction. J'étais habitée à la douleur, cependant rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

OoooO

J'ouvris les yeux, groggy, la bouche sèche. Je me sentais plus légère mais tout ankylosée. Peeta dormait dans un fauteuil non loin de moi, la main posé sur le berceau d'appoint de notre fille. Elle était là, elle était en vie. J'avais réussi. Comment ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, tout était flou.

Je voulus me redresser pour la voir de plus près.

-Tu es réveillée, ma douce.

Je tournai difficilement la tête vers ma mère qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain de ma chambre. Une chambre d'un jaune doux et agréable. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa mes cheveux.

-Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais.

Je remarquai seulement ses yeux rougis, ses cernes. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Il y a eu des complications, me narra-t-elle. Enfin voilà, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je perçus une profonde douleur dans sa voix qu'elle tenta de camoufler.

\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, continua-t-elle. Rose va bien et toi aussi. Dire que je suis une grand-mère maintenant. Elle est si belle. Elle te ressemble tellement.

Cet émerveillement dans son regard ouvrit à demi la porte de mon cœur.

-Je veux la voir.

Elle hocha la tête, s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras, je pensais à Tommy. Peeta se réveilla en sursaut, éreinté, soucieux avant de me voir et de me sourire avec un soulagement et un amour sans borne. Il prit le relais auprès de ma mère, saisissant délicatement Rose dans ses bras en la berçant et en lui chuchotant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Cette complicité innée était une évidence et d'une beauté indescriptible. Ma mère s'éclipsa en nous précisant qu'elle allait chercher Haymitch.

Peeta se baissa vers moi, m'embrassa tendrement, collant son front au mien avant de me tendre notre trésor. Je retins ma respiration, stressée par l'imminence de notre rencontre…

…et je fis alors la connaissance du bonheur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Il y avait encore plein de choses à dire mais faut bien s'arrêter quelque part, lol.

Je vous dis à bientôt.

Clarisse.


End file.
